Zap
by Whimfu1
Summary: Lincoln finds himself at the center of attention of the town's female denizens when he suddenly began to build static electricity. Little did he know that it was a family affliction that was passed down from his grandfather. Will the Loud boy be able to control this curse before it consumes his classmates, his friends, and his sisters?
1. Chapter 1

_ZAP!_

An arc of electricity left the sole son of the Loud family and connected to his sister Lynn Jr.'s finger.

"OUCH!" The young athlete flinched and withdrew her touch from the boy.

In need of a partner to train in one of her many sports, Lynn had entered the boy's room to drag him out to play with her. Lincoln Loud was chilling, as ever, in his underwear reading a comic book. The boy remembered his sister's call to be more active and her reaching for him.

That is the moment he shocked her.

"What the heck Lincoln?!" Lynn shouted at the boy. The electricity was highly noticeable and had arced an inch between them while letting out an audible snap sound. The girl waved her hand to relieve it of pain.

"Sorry Lynn. I don't know how I built up so much static." Lincoln was honestly confused. The comic enthusiast had been still on his bed for nearly an hour reading. He didn't roll around, didn't get under the covers, nothing but still he had built a large amount of static electricity.

"Yeah whatever." Lynn blew cool air onto the point of contact. "Just come with me and be my goalie."

Her brown ponytail swung as her head turned. Looking to her younger boy she finally made eye contact.

 _Ba-Bump_

She heard her own heart beating.

 _Ba-Bump_

Her heart was racing.

 _Ba-Bump_

A flush came to her tanned yet freckled face. Long hours under the sun had given her a hint of brownness but it was not enough to hide her blush. There stood her only brother. Unconsciously, her eyes scanned him from head to toe, lingering a little too much on his pant-less legs. While not athletic, the moderate exercise with her and his natural testosterone had given him a slim amount of muscle mass.

"Okay fine." The boy knew arguing would be pointless. "Let me finish this comic first."

"Yeah sure…"

The boy turned his head back to his comic finding the panel his sister had interrupted. Oh yeah, another day being saved by his favorite hero, Ace Savvy. With seven pages to go, it would take no time at all. That is until he felt someone crawl onto his bed.

The mattress squeaked as Lynn's weight lent against it. A hand slowly reaching out one at a time as she quickly made her way to Lincoln's side. The white haired boy gave her a single raised eyebrow as she maneuvered to be shoulder to shoulder to him.

"Uhh, Lynn?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

"Nothing...what's on the next page?" Her positioned shifted. A leg raised slightly and curled over his legs that were extended to the edge of his bed. An arm had found its way to his chest laying a palm on it and her head laid on his shoulder. If a witness had seen the scene they would have looked more like lovers snuggling rather than siblings.

"Uhh…" Lincoln was still confused by the sudden affection but paid it no mind. "Well I guess I'll just show you…" His thumb forced the page to flip. A new colorful image filled their vision. He stayed silent as he read but Lynn's light breathing was distracting due to its close proximity.

"Next please." Lynn unwittingly soft voice caused the boy to feel conscious of the situation.

"O-okay…" He forgot to read the final panels and turned to the next section. Lynn snuggled into his chest more. Lincoln was really warm. Had her younger bro always been this warm? "Lynn, what are you doing?"

She looked up at the boy's soft eyes. They were questioning her. Why? Lincoln's eyes did some double takes downwards directing her to look down. The athlete had not noticed her own hand slowly reaching up her brother's orange polo. Her fingers traced against his developing ab muscles.

Lynn licked her lips.

She snapped out of it.

The hand darted out from his shirt and raised so high in the air so it would be as far away from his amazing stomach as possible. Her eyes conveyed panic but she was unsure why. So what if her hand was on his stomach? It's not that weird right?

"Uh, sorry Linc…" She laid back down on top of him. Lincoln finally noticed her small breasts pressing up against him. Her warm breath on his neck. Her finger tracing circles on his chest. "Just turn the page."

By any standards this was weird. Lincoln confusion was only increasing. Lynn was basically unaware of her actions and how they could be misconstrued by a young boy just entering puberty.

And it continued.

Lynn's affection was mild but unfitting for a young boy. Cuddling, mild grinding, slight moans between heavy breaths. The lad was feeling uncomfortable but he pushed through. What would have been a quick two minutes to fully read the last pages of his comic turned into per page. He could feel his own heart beating and fought back from being more interested in her soft skin than his story. He closed the comic book.

"Alright done. Hehe…" Lincoln gave an awkward chuckle.

"Cool...So do you have the next one?" Lynn asked.

"Huh?" He looked to his sister in disbelief. "I thought you wanted to practice some?"

"Oh yeah!" The girl sat up. "How about we wrestle?" Her hands came up and her fingers curled readying to grab the boy.

"Didn't you want to play soccer?"

"I changed my mind." She curtly replied.

Lynn's leg suddenly swung over his body. Her hands grabbed his wrists pulling them above his head. Her face lowered to hover above his allowing him to only see her's framed by her hanging bangs. The smirk she sported was odd to the boy but conveyed playfulness with a hint of aggression.

"L-lynn, C'mon, I don't feel like getting hurt right now. Can't we do something other than wrestling?" The boy somewhat pleaded as he realized something was off.

"Sureee...We could do some tackle football, rugby, kabaddi-"

"What's kabaddi?"

"Want to learn?" Her eyes looked beastly to the young boy. He knew something was wrong.

"How about ping pong?" Lincoln tried to offer his own alternative.

"Strip ping pong sure!"

"Strip?!"

Lynn already got off of him and ran out of his room. Shouting about getting it ready, the Loud boy was finally free. He sat up in his own bed and looked around. The urge to hide was strong. Feeling a need to put on his pants he stumbled out of his room while shoving his leg down each hole. Looking for reprieve he looked for someone's help. That help would come from his sister Luan.

"Luan!" He ran down the hall towards her.

"Hey, Linc, what's cooking?" The plaid skirted teen turned to the call.

"Could you hide me?"

"Huh, Why?" The comedian looked at him questioningly.

"Lynn's acting weird right now. I just need to lay low right now." Lincoln looked around as if Lynn might pop out of nowhere.

"Well, okay. Follow me." Luan reached out to grab Lincoln's arm.

 _ZAP!_

Another static shock suddenly arced from Lincoln.

"WOWY ZOWY!" Luan tingled from the sudden shock. "Geez, Lincoln, when did you become a joy buzzer?"

"C'mon, Luan I need to hide."

 _Ba-Bump_

Huh?

 _Ba-Bump_

When did Lincoln get so cute?

 _Ba-Bump_

Must be my imagination.

Luan stared at Lincoln blankly ignoring his panicked pleads. Clenching her eyes shut, Luan shook her head from side to side to clear her mind. When she opened them it felt like her eyes were dilated and suddenly adjusted to a new light.

"Uhh, Linc...How about you just hide 'undercover'?" Luan shifted her feet a bit, feeling as if she was wobbling a bit.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Lincoln asked his elder.

A slight sizzle of electricity occurred when her hand found his collar pulling him into her room. With a push the boy was roughly thrown to the bottom bunk of the bed. Luan quickly followed behind and wrapped him up into a blanket. He struggled some until he found himself forced into a hug.

"Ugh! Luan!"

"Hush Lincoln! Someone's coming."

He got the message and zipped it. Listening to the sounds of the house, he heard nothing. Still he waited. Luan's hand gently rubbed his back in a calming manner with circular motions crawling downwards. Slowly her hand reached lower and lower until it found the start of his jeans. Lincoln noticed this and was about to protest until a knock radiated in the room.

"Hey Luan! Is Lincoln in there with you?" Lynn's gravelly voice could be heard through the wood of the door.

"Noooo~ Just me." Luan called back.

"..."

"..."

"Could I check?" The question caused Lincoln's breath to be held.

"Sure!" Why Luan, why?! "But you won't find anything."

The door opened to reveal Lynn. What was odd about her appearance though was that she at some point had ditched her gym shorts. Her longer sports jersey draped low and covered herself like a short dress skirt. Holding a pair of bats she gives the room a brief glimpse around. Her eyes scanned the room and eventually found their way to Luan.

"Why are you in bed?"

"I was getting a bit chilly, so I'm grabbed myself a heating blanket to warm me up." Her arms tightened around the boy's chest.

"When'd we get a heating blanket?"

"Maybe a decade ago."

"Uhh huh…" Lynn gave her a bit of a stink eye as she approached the bed. "Hmm, you gain a bit of weight recently?"

"*GASP* How dare you!" Luan feigned shock trying to cover for the obvious second lump in her bed.

Lynn's free hand grabbed the top cover ripping it off the siblings. Lincoln finally took a breath and looked at his sporty sister. She seemed upset, not at him though, at Luan.

"And why are you hiding him from me?!" The accusatory tone of her voice was highly apparent.

"Angry I got Lincoln's balls in my court?" What did Luan just say? Lincoln looked up to the girl in question. She had pulled him into an over protective hug but he did not feel safe.

"*Grrrr* Lincoln come here." Lynn stomped her foot on the ground and pointed to the spot next to her.

"He doesn't have to go anywhere with you. He's going to stay here and keep me company." Luan's hand cupped Lincoln's cheek as she slowly scooted into him. Her eyes looked into his in a way that perturbed him.

"Like hell we were going to play strip ping pong, he promised!"

"Well, we're skipping past the ping pong!"

"Why you!"

Lynn leapt onto the bed. Luan braced herself but was ready for the fight. The boy was not. Swept into the brawl he watched as nails scratched and fist pummeled. A smoke cloud formed around the fighters and Lincoln struggled to untangle himself from the constricting blankets. The sounds of the fighting caught the attention of the current person left in charge. Lori Loud, eldest daughter of the house, busted into the room.

"What is happening in here?!" Lori's arms reached into the pile grabbing the collars of the two girls. With barely enough strength given to her by her age, the two fighting teens were pulled apart. "Alright! LITERALLY CHILL!"

Lincoln struggled in Luan's blanket until he found a gap to poke his head out of. Looking upon the girls, he noticed that they were hardly hurt but were incredibly frazzled. They were held at arms length apart bridged only by their oldest sister.

"Both of you!" Lori looked between the young girls, "Dinner in your rooms and if I catch a whiff of you leaving for anything but the bathroom, I swear to god!"

The two grumbled but knew they had been caught. Lori's finally caught a glimpse of Lincoln's white tuft peeking out of the bedding.

"Were you a part of this?" The blonde teen asked.

"Yeah he was!" Luan piped up, "He was on my side so he should stay in my room!"

"No he was on mine! C'mon Linc let's go to mine!" Lynn countered.

The boy saw a look in their eyes. It was not one he appreciated.

"Scram Twerp!" Lori yelled for him to leave. He did not hesitate and tried to book it. His feet tangling in the blanket caused him to trip and his face slammed into Lori's calf.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch watch it!"

"Sorry!" Lincoln made it out of the room.

 _Ba-Bump_

* * *

Hours passed and the sun began its descent to give way to the moon. Lori voice echoed through the home.

"Dinner!"

A stampede of feet came down the stairs. Entering the eating area the family was greeted to piping hot, leftovers… Of course, with the father not home almost no one could cook a real dinner. Disappointing but expected.

They began to take their seats. Lincoln taking a corner spot. Lori taking the opposite spot. The family looked at her. Most often, she would sit next to the second oldest, Leni, but tonight she sat away from the teen. Their eyes did not go unnoticed.

"What?" Lori asked with a hint of annoyance.

A myriad of nothings allowed the meal to continue. A jumble of leftovers filled the table. Small pieces from the past week just enough to make a full meal for the entire family. Luan and Lynn had their meals delivered to their abodes by their respective roommates. Dinner was just beginning when Lincoln felt a tugging from below the table.

Lori's slender foot reached out from her position and softly prodded at his toes. The confused boy's eyes looked across to her but she seemed uninterested as she raised a forkful of mush to her mouth. The wiggling of Lori's toes tickled the bottom of his foot.

"Heehee, what are you doing Lori?" This caught everyone's attention but the blonde in question quickly and nonchalantly denied his accusation.

"I'm not doing anything." Her foot gave his a soft, yet firm, swat. "Soooo, how was you day." Toes entangled as if they were holding each other.

"Uhh… I guess...Just reading comics… then Lynn came in and you know the rest…" Lincoln's tried to undo his little piggies.

"Yeah really weird. You doing okay?" The compassion in her voice was somewhat diminished as little kicking continued below the table. Lori's face did not show as much emotion as her feet were.

"Yeah I'm _fine!_ " He flicked her foot with his big toe. It only made the teen more playful.

"Well if you don't feel like talking about it now, how about I come and visit you later tonight to talk about it." She pushed her feet against his and smacked it slightly. The patty caking continued.

"I don't think that will be necessary!" Lincoln slumped in his chair to see below the table, not confident in his feet combat ability.

"Literally, it's the least I can do." Lori's feet did not relent.

"Well it's _literally_ not needed!" He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as if it would help him focus.

"I'll swing by around 10 then." Slap slap.

"Huh?" Lincoln's attention was diverted and Lori's toes got a better grip, "That's so late, it's a school night?!"

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT!" Lola shouted from the opposite side of the room. "You're shaking the entire table!"

The rest of the table had noticed their battle once Lincoln got into it more. Lori had been subtle, the boy did not have the same mindset. Lola had grown upset at the constant rumbling causing her water to nearly spill. Her twin Lana's head had ducked under the table and watched the footsie occurring between her siblings.

"Cool, I call winner!" The tomboy called to the pair.

"We were just messing around." Lori was still nonchalant. "We aren't competing. Sorry about the shaking. Just hold still Lincoln." Her toes intertwined between his. He felt uncomfortably but let it continue for the rest of dinner.

Later that night while falling asleep he heard someone messing with his door. The boy was glad he locked it. His clock read 10 PM. The knob rattled with a few attempts to turn it. He heard his eldest sister's voice through the door.

"Lincoln must have forgotten… Sweet dreams Lincoln, we can hang out tomorrow."

The white haired lad rolled to one side. The boy was weirded out by the sudden amount of affection he was receiving. Were his sister's always this way? He didn't think so. Something was off but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out.

Perhaps things would be better tomorrow.

* * *

 **I write most of my stories to get ideas out of my head. I have a lot of them but I realize that I should finish other's first. I have two other stories that I'm working on currently: Age Gap and Little Intruder. The issue I run into is that these kind of ideas sometimes distract me from writing those other stories. I find it easier to write once I get these ideas out. I'll be working on this story only a bit, my main goals are to write Age Gap Ch 12 and finish Little Intruder. Little Intruder was not meant to be a very long story and I believe I can finish it in about 3 chapters. By doing that I should clear my mind to really get some head way on Age Gap. If there appears to be a lot of interest in this story, those goals may rearrange but expect some end to all my stories. I don't want to leave these hanging.**

 **-Whimfu1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter of Zap in between my more main stories. I'm liking this project for the idea of how it will differ with my other stories. Obviously this is nowhere as vanilla as Age Gap, as you will read below. Comparing to Little Intruder I'm not forced into always writing hardcore lemon stuff every chapter. Which is fine for my other story and is the goal of that project as a test for writing lemon. This however I can focus more on the story and have lemon scenes when I feel like they would make sense rather than well I need on in this chapter so dang it. I plan to finish Little Intruder in two chapters which I'm halfway through writing my ch 5 as of posting this. That story should be finished by the end the month hopefully. My next project will be more vanilla and closer to Age Gap but I'm going to post that in an author note in Age Gap chapter 16 which I haven't started yet.**

 **Either way enjoy another chapter of this. Things are quickly escalating.**

 **-Whimfu1**

* * *

 _Zzzt zzzt._

Lincoln woke up in a groggy state. In all, he slept fine but at some point in the night his pillow had fallen off his bed causing a crick in his neck. On his shoulder, his head was at a terrible angle for who knows how long.

 _Zzzt zzzt._

As he began to get out of bed small sparks of static electricity bounced around his blankets. Making noticeable sound that worried him as he approached his door handle. He worried that he would receive a rude awakening as the metal touched.

But nothing happened.

The boy's body was contorted and he was prepared for the worst but nothing happened. He reached out with a finger and tapped the metal again. Nothing. Repeatedly tapping for extra measure he made sure he was safe. An audible sigh escaped his lips as he exited his room.

A line had already formed for the bathroom. Several of his sisters queued up along the side of the wall in various stages of waking up. The sole boy took his place at the back of the line behind his most athletic sister. Towel thrown around her neck she was almost stand sleeping. As the boy approached she looked at him and woke up some.

"Uh...Morning Linc… How's it going?" The sports player demeanor seemed off and she shifted as if embarrassed.

"It's going alright, I guess." Lincoln gave his sister a modest shrug. The line moved one place forward as Lisa finished her business.

"Yeah...You know I was just joking about that whole 'strip ping pong' thing right?" Lynn's fingers did air quotes and her eyes almost seemed pleading for him to answer yes.

"Uh...Hehe...Yeah," The boy rubbed the back of his neck as he lied. "Pretty funny joke there…" The young athlete sighed in relief.

"Whoo~ Cool. Glad you got it bro." Lynn put out her fist in bumping fashion. Lincoln looked at her hand hanging in the air taking a second to realize what she was asking for.

"Oh yeah, got it." He returned the fist bump.

 _ZAP!_

"OUCH!" Lynn retracted her hand. "Again really Linc?!"

 _Ba-Bump_

"Seriously, bro that really hurts." She raised her fist again but this time it was aiming at his face.

 _Ba-Bump_

"I'm sorry Lynn! I thought I was good." Lincoln raised his hands in a defensive fashion.

 _Ba-Bump_

Lynn's tanned fist thrust towards his face. Lincoln's eyes closed waiting for the impact as he flinched but no pain followed. One eye opened slightly. His sister's hand was mere inches from his fragile cheek bone. Its sight confused him and he peeked to look at Lynn.

Lynn Loud Jr.'s eyes could not meet her brother's. Her gaze was down cast and a slight hint of red patterned her face. Lips puckered in a embarrassed fashion, she kept the fist raised towards him. As Lincoln's stance relaxed, Lynn spoke.

"K-ss t bet-r." The athlete muttered under her breath.

"What was that Lynn?" Lincoln's eyes were squarely on her fist. "Could you repeat it?"

"*grrr* Fine," She looked at her brother in annoyance. "K-ki...erm...Kkkkkiii-"

"Lynn?"

"JUST KISS IT BETTER OR ELSE!"

The shout alerted the line of girls to the commotion. Some looked at the pair through angry eyes for shouting when they were still groggy, others gave perplexed looks. Both looks went unnoticed or perhaps ignored by Lynn who had her foot down demanding he comply. Lincoln's back straightened in fear looking at the girl's viciousness.

"Okay, Lynn!" The boy lent in quickly and gave her knuckle a small peck. At the moment of contact, what little arm hair Lynn had on her muscular forearm stood up as if a current had shot right through it. Coming back up from the healing kiss, Lincoln saw a goofy, lip only grin on Lynn's freckled face. "Uhh...Better?"

"YEAH!" The girl nods were quick and happy but with as sudden epiphany she let out a gasp. Her eyes darted to look to somewhere on Lincoln but it was too quick to follow. "Actually, I lied! We should, uh, hold hands! Uh, like a heat compress! Yeah, like that." Her hand suddenly shot out again as if she was about to shake his hand.

"Oh, um, I guess that makes sense…" It didn't really in his mind but for the sake of getting his other sisters to stop giving him angry stares for being loud he relented. The boy's hand tentatively reached out and gently grazed her finger tips. As soon as he made contact, Lynn quickly intertwined his and her own fingers while pulling him to stand right next to her.

"Feeling better already." Lynn gave him a wink and a quick hit to the shoulder with her other fist. The boy rubbed his arm a bit before he found her snuggling into his side.

In front of him, Luna and Lola quirked up their eyebrows in questioning the over familiar act but it was soon forgotten as Leni left the bathroom allowing the rocker to go in. Behind Lincoln, Lucy didn't comment and they had yet to even realize that she was there. Although ignored for now, it was all noted as odd by all the sisters.

Luna exited and Lola entered. The line moved up by one with Lynn still holding Lincoln's hand, they moved up as one. His older sister nose rubbed up against him and he could have sworn he heard a long sniffing sound. She snuggled in more and more. The door to the bathroom opened and a pit filled the boy's stomach. The Loud princess departed the throne room leaving it for the next occupant but Lynn did not move.

"Lynn?" Lincoln used his free hand to point to the door. "It's your turn."

"Huh?" The girl looked to the lavatory. "I guess it is."

Lynn began to walk in. She felt a tug back as her foot made a single step in. Lincoln made a lunge with his legs as Lynn began to pull him in with her. The girl looked back.

"Lynn?! Let go of my hand!" The boy shook his hand up and down to release the grip. Lynn put more strength in her attempts to keep the hold.

"C'mon Linc, it's cool." The girl's strength was too much and she wrestled his arm to a stand still. "How about you go to the bathroom while I brush my teeth."

"What?! That's a ter-" Lincoln was cut off by a sudden pull. Lucy watched on as Lynn pulled her only brother into the bathroom with her. The goth girl looked up and down the hall. She was alone.

"Sigh… Guess I need to get help." The dark girl left the bathroom door to find one of her older sisters. Inside the bathroom, Lincoln was not faring well.

"Okay, I'm going to brush my teeth." Lynn gave a mischievous smile and pointed to the toilet. "You go to the bathroom."

"Lynn this is weird!"

"It's fine~" Lynn gave him a pehshaw motion with her hand. "I'll be right here. Brushing my teeth. Nothing weird about that." Her ponytail swung as she turned to the sink.

"O-okay… but really, this is weird." Lincoln turned to the toilet and gave a small glance over his shoulder at his sister. She was still at the sink brushing her teeth. This alone confronted him. Pulling his pants down only enough to get his penis out the top, he finally was able to relieve himself.

"Sweet~"

Lincoln looked over his shoulder back at Lynn as she had just spoken. She was still at the sink, brushing her teeth. He turned back to his business, the sense of comfort he had felt now gone. Finishing and flushing, he heard the gurgling of water indicating Lynn had also finished.

"Alright switch places." Lynn slapped his back as she made her way to the toilet.

"Lynn, I think I'll just brush my teeth later." Lincoln tried to go to the door but Lynn forced him to the sink.

"Nonsense you won't even notice me."

Ever the push over, Lincoln grabbed his tooth brush. Placing some toothpaste on the bristle and giving it a rinse, he began brushing his pearly whites. Finally he looked up at the mirror. His brush froze in place as he tried to scrub his incisors.

With where Lynn had forced him to stand and the angle of the mirror, the white haired boy could see his fit sister on the can. The issue was she wasn't going to the bathroom. The lid was down and her rump was on top of it. The rump in question was bare. Her pj bottoms, a pair of boxer like shorts, were pulled down and hung loosely on one ankle. Lynn's muscular thighs were spread wide allowing the boy a full view of her maturing womanhood.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he noticed it. A gasp escaped his throat that signaled that she had been seen. It entice her to continue. The white haired wonder watched as she seductively smiled at the mirror and raised her own hand, the same one that he had kissed earlier. She gave her own hand a peck right where he had before lowering it to her crotch. Two fingers spread her folds for the boy to enjoy the show. Feeling the pleasure, the boy watched as she squirmed a bit before blowing a kiss and a wink to the mirror.

In the throes of puberty the boy felt his pants tighten as his member enlarged.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Lynn, open this door now!" Lori's voice boomed from the other side of the locked door.

The sudden pounding woke the boy from his stupor. Not bothering to finish brushing his teeth, he gurgled some water quickly before bolting to the door. It swung open and two blonde teens stood in his way.

 _ZAP!_

He slammed into the one currently on her knees picking the bathroom lock. He stumbled back into the thigh of his other sister.

 _ZAP!_

"Opff! Sorry Leni! Sorry Lori!" He stumbled back to his feet and ran to his room. In a matter of seconds he reappeared fully dressed and with his backpack. "I'm heading to school early. BYE!"

A cloud of dust was all that was left of the sole boy's presence.

Lynn's head peeked out of the bathroom and the two blondes looked at where the boy once was.

 _Ba-Bump_

* * *

A good two blocks away from the Loud home, Lincoln finally slowed down.

What the heck was that?

The sole boy of the Loud house was out of breath. Years of video games all catching up to him. His hands were on his knees, bent in on himself, huffing and puffing. His mind raced as he recalled the incident in the bathroom.

Lynn's jokes were going a bit too far now.

Years of being in a house with a bunch of beautiful girls the boy was finally becoming aware of it. About a week ago Lincoln had noticed something sprouting from his upper lip. Peach fuzz. Boo Yah! Next stop, mustache station. Life was good. It was almost a shame that his hair was white so it was hard to see on his pale skin.

He was going through puberty.

There was a lot to be excited by. Soon he'd lose his high pitch voice, become taller, and build muscles. Heck, maybe he'd take advantage of it and work out during his prime.

What made it awful was how much more aware of his sisters he had become. He really shouldn't admit it but, as a young boy in the throes of puberty, having some gorgeous older woman in his house did little to ease the process. Lincoln was glad his family was so comfortable around one another but he was just at a fragile point in the aging process.

Now, it looked like his sisters noticed it.

It seems that his change did not fly under the radar and his sisters saw the opportunity. The opportunity to tease him! First Lynn, then Luan, and even Lori! They were all messing with him.

"Geez, don't they realize how confusing this is for me." The Loud son spoke to no one in particular. "You'd think they would be more cautious about all this. I'm sure they'll get bored of this after a week at least." The boy shrugged as he walked off.

As he arrived at school he was disappointed to find out his best friend Clyde was absent. So much for nearly perfect attendance. Out of all the days he needed to vent some! Not only that but it was also gym today. The Loud McBride gym partnership was well known and accepted part of everyone's partnering routine. Everyone just worked around them, it had been ages since the boys had to find a partner. Now Linc was up creek without a paddle.

"*WHISTLE* Alright everybody, partner up for warm ups!" The rotund form of Coach Pacowski order his students in its Michigan accent. The red capped man briefly looked at his clipboard before looking back up to the group. The man noticed several people setting up and then a straggler. "Loud! Grab McBride and get to it!"

"Clyde's not here Coach P." Lincoln pointed out.

"He isn't?" The man flipped a paper on his clipboard and marked the kid's absence. "Alright, then find someone else!"

"Everyone's already paired up!"

"We should have an even number though even with McBride gone through?" The man lifted his cap and scratched his scalp. "Where's-"

"Sorry I'm late Coach!"

Rushing into the gymnasium from the girl's locker rooms was a light blonde girl wearing her red and yellow gym shirt. Her hair was still knotted into a long, singular braid that went far down her back. Proud of her mature look with her pearl earring she still had them in even when she was about to exercise.

"Rosato! Why are you late?!" The gym teacher demanded.

"Sorry coach," the girl came to a halt in front of the man. "I was having...um...girl issues…"

"Oh. Uh, would you like to sit out then?" Coach Pacowski didn't want to pry but he innerly thought about how kids these days were growing up way too fast.

"No, I think I'm good. I'll ask to sit out if it becomes a problem…" The girl shifted her feet uncomfortably.

"Alright, anytime you're uncomfortable just go sit on the stands. LOUD!" Lincoln hadn't been paying attention to the exchange but the sudden shout of his last name caught his attention. "You and Rosato are now partners, congrats. Now. GET A MOVE ON!"

"YES COACH!" Both him and the girl went to an unoccupied area of the floor.

"Hey Lincoln." The braided girl greeted.

"How's it going Girl Jordan?" The white haired boy greeted back.

"Been better. Girl stuff." The shrugged with her shoulders mid jumping jack.

"Ekk, that sucks. My sisters usually deal with that with lots of tea and chocolate." Years in his home had taught him to shy away when necessary and also when to be there for them when needed. Tea and chocolate was always appreciated regardless of either though.

"A chocolate cupcake sounds amazing~ right now." Girl Jordan's arms swung in front of her as she loosened her shoulders. Lincoln cracked his neck.

"I'd help you with that but it's kind of hard to bake when you have to forward lunge."

"Ha, I know right." Both of them matched each others lunge with their own. A whistle blew in the distance.

"*WHISTLE* Everyone down on the ground for some push ups!" Groans erupted from the announcement. "Do you want me to add leg raises to that?" Silence. "I didn't think so."

Both Lincoln and Girl Jordan laid on their bellies before placing their palms outwards. Weirdly, Lincoln was excited by this. Finally, time to test out his new found muscles. The boy quickly reached his max but struggled as he tried to go one farther. His neck strained as his arms extended… his arms buckled as he reached the peak.

The boy clattered to the ground.

"Lincoln?!" Jordan looked over. "You okay?"

"Ouch...Yeah. Just thought I'd go for one more is all." Dang he'd thought at least one extra would be possible.

"Wanting to build muscles or something?"

"Maybe a bit."

Girl Jordan's eyes scanned the boy's frame unintentionally. Lincoln was definitely on the leaner side which wasn't that bad actually. His freckled face and tendency to get into ridiculous situations also made him a bit of an oddity. A bit cute and a bit quirky. Was that considered adorkable? Ehh, he just wasn't her type.

"*WHISTLE* Sit up time! Grab your partner's ankles and make sure they don't shift."

"Yes Coach!" The man's students shouted from their spread out locations around the wooden floor.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" The Loud boy looked over to his partner.

"I think you need a bit of a rest. I'll go first." The girl laid on her back and crossed her arms on her chest. Lincoln positioned himself around to be in front of her feet. The boy reached down to grip her ankles.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I seriously don't know why that happened." Seriously how many times is that today?

 _Ba-Bump_

"W-well whatever, let's just go before we get shouted at." The girl came to an up position and made eye contact with the boy. Did Lincoln suddenly get cuter?

 _Ba-Bump_

A blush graced her white skin as she laid back down. One. She sat back up. Yeah, he's definitely cuter up close.

 _Ba-Bump_

Down. Up. Cute. Down. Up. Sweet. Down. Up. Kissable…

"Uh, Girl Jordan are you done?" The girl snapped out of it. She looked around and noticed she had stopped mid sit up.

"Oh...Yeah, let's switch." As the boy shrugged he failed to notice his partner lick her lips.

Lincoln Loud laid on his back and raised his knees. He felt his partner's fingers trace down his leg before gripping his ankles. Clenching his hands into fists he put them near his head in what he believed to be a more manly way to do a sit up. Contracting his stomach region he sat up. Tapping his elbows to his knees he realized something.

Jordan was leaning in very closely.

"Uhh. is everything alright Girl Jordan?" Not waiting for a response he laid back down.

"Yeah, everything's fine I was just thinking." The braided girl rested her chin on one of his knees. Her eyes sparkled as the boy came back up. So close, she thought.

"About what?" Oblivious, the boy went back down.

"Just thinking if you want to go farther than your usual…" Lincoln came back up and descended in between her sentence. "Then you should motivate yourself with a reward."

"Huh?" The white head came back up. "I didn't think about that. What kind of reward?"

"How about," His head dipped again as she bit her bottom lip. "Every sit up from now on I give you a kiss."

"Huh?!" Lincoln was already mid contraction and his face was right next to hers. The girl took the chance and gave his lips a quick peck. What felt like a jolt of electricity shot down her spine. Her eyes widened with the amount of pleasure she received from just the small kiss. She wanted more, much more. She played it cool.

"One."

A blush rushed to Lincoln's freckles as he took in the slight taste in lip balm. Without thinking he laid back down and quickly sat back up. Another peck came his way.

"Two."

Down and up again. Kiss.

"Three~"

Four. Five. Six… Eighteen. Nineteen. Twen-

"LOUD! ROSATO! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Coach Pacowski finally brought an end to the odd make out session. Both bolted off the ground. "LAPS BOTH OF YOU!"

"YES COACH!" Both Lincoln and Jordan began running around the room. The braided girl slowed her pace to get behind the boy. She leant in to whisper over his shoulder.

"Let's continue with your motivation after school."

The a large gulp was swallowed before he nodded his head. They didn't break stride even when he could have sworn he felt a pinch on his butt. Jordan gave her bottom lip a small bite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another chapter of Zap. I'm going to be finishing Little Intruder pretty soon so this story will jump priority somewhat but Age Gap is still my number one. I write to get idea out of my head so this chapter had to come out. I'm in the process of rewriting the next chapters of my other stories heavily right now.**

 **This chapter is filled with some more sensual scenes and hopefully that's not too bad.**

 **There seemed to be only one set of questions that needed to adressed:**

 **LoudRisque - I'm tentative to add the younger sisters in but there is room for them. What the mystery of Lincoln's curse will be expanded on in the next chapter. This chapter is about how things are going from bad to worse. Pop-Pop's involvement will be evident and I'm excited to work in a father/grandfather figure into the story. There'll be a minor harem to be sure but don't expect a girl of the week set up.**

 **Other reviewers: Thanks for the cool responses.**

 **Special thanks to "killerweegee" for pointing out a major error I left in.  
**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

 **-Whimfu1**

* * *

"Hey Lori," The fashionista, Leni Loud, descended the stairs of the family home. "Could I have the car keys to go to the store?"

Lori Loud was sitting on the couch or more accurately she was sitting on the armrest of the couch. Her back was still against the cushioned inside back but she took a position most adults would scold at. Only a teen would really sit so strangely on an armrest and act as if it was a viable seat. While she said it was comfortable, one could still question why she didn't just sit on one of the available spots on said couch. In reality she wasn't sitting so awkwardly because she thoroughly enjoyed it but instead because so she could stand up quickly once Lincoln got home from school. The short haired blonde looked up from her phone.

"Why do you need to go to the store?" The minor annoyance in her voice went unnoticed by her ditzy sister.

"I want to get some sleeping pills." Naivety in her smile made it obvious to Lori she wasn't really going to accept no without whining.

"Why do you nee- you know what, I literally don't care." Lori threw the keys to the girl. The jangling of the keys were enough of attention grabber that Leni was able to follow them in their arc. She stepped to the side and caught them with both hands near her chest as if she was catching an egg without breaking it.

"Yay! I'll be back!" Lori responded with a small mumble of acknowledgement as she returned to her phone.

Lori felt weird right now. And to that point she also felt weird yesterday too. Lincoln plagued her thoughts for some reason and she really didn't mind. Those small memories of their childhood together made her stomach tingle a bit. Her heartbeat picked up as she went about her day today.

This morning she wasn't too sure why the night before she had been so keen on messing with Lincoln, but after he ran into her she remembered. Lincoln was such a sweetheart. She had no idea why she had doubted herself this morning. When Lucy told her Lynn had dragged him into the bathroom she just thought how gross they were being and went to scold them but now… She could see where Lynn was coming from. Bathroom lines were long, well not that morning. In the past Leni and her had put on makeup while Luna had taken showers, it was pretty much the same… probably.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention. The teen peeked up and saw a small bit of white hair enter the home. A smile graced her lips as she realized who it was.

"Lincoln!" Her sitting position allowed her to jump off the couch. "I'm glad you're home, want to hang ou- Oh, hello."

Next to her little brother, Lincoln, was a girl she was not familiar with. The girl appeared to be about the same age as Lincoln and had minor amount of makeup on. Her hair was light brown and pulled back in a braid reaching almost all the way to her hips She wore a plain yellow t shirt with a turquoise pleated skirt and matching bow in her hair. Every elementary boy's first crush to be sure.

"Uh, hi." The girl stopped upon seeing the older sister in the room.

"H-hey Lori," Upon seeing his foot happy sister, Lincoln shied away still feeling uncomfortable with the sudden affection. "I brought a friend over."

The boy had said he 'brought' her over but really it was more her insisting to hang out. Lincoln was on cloud nine at school. Girl Jordan had always been one of the few girls he could sometimes talk to at school.

Suddenly, he had jumped out of the friendzone and was up to bat!

After a strange make out session during gym it just escalated. Jordan had chased him all around during class. During gym she would actively attempt to bump into him especially with her butt. In math she rocketed to take Clyde's absent seat which made a few people raise an eyebrow at her. She didn't care and just kept on talking to Lincoln before class started. During class, Jordan had forgotten her textbook and asked if she could look at Lincoln's with him. Of course he said yes but instead of pushing desks together, she jumped into his lap.

They were both scolded by the teacher.

During lunch she pulled him away from his friends to eat with her. Lincoln was sure he saw a jealous ex that Jordan went to Sadie Hawkins with give him a scowl. While eating she kept on pushing food she had already taken bites out of in his face to try. In English, they almost got detention for passing notes. Jordan had handed him a yes or no note asking if he thought she was cute but both options were yes. He checked both boxes and handed it back. Her giggling fit was what made the teacher suspicious.

With the final bell she finally came up to him to walk home together. During the walk she started probing to see if he wanted to continue being motivated. The question caused him to freeze mid step and blush furiously. He nodded and began to lead her to his home. Upon entering the Loud house he was confronted by Lori.

"A-a friend," Lori started. She averted her gaze to hide her disappointment

"I think we're beyond friends Lincoln." Jordan told the boy with a cheeky smile.

"R-really?!" Lincoln was actually astonished but nonetheless amazingly happy. He suddenly found his hair a bit messy and proceeded to comb it a bit with his hands.

Jordan's arm wrapped around his and brought him into a close snuggle. His eyes went wide as his blush intensified. His eyes focused on the girl, he failed to see Lori biting her lower lip jealousy. The clearing of the teen's throat caught their attention.

"So she's your girlfriend then?" Lori asked with a baited breath, she was unsure why her heart was so heavy.

"Well-" Lincoln was cut off by Girl Jordan.

"Not yet, I'm waiting for him to make it official. I'm just here to do some convincing." Her half lidded, sensual eyes keyed Lincoln into wanting to see her appeal.

"Woo~," Lori let out a breath. Her eyes widened in horror as she realized her own relief. "I-i mean, I-i guess if Lincoln's cool with you being over that's fine. I'll leave you two alone. What's your name again?" So I can look it up on my phone, the blonde teen thought.

"It's Jordan, Jordan Rosato but Lincoln and everyone calls me Girl Jordan." The braided girl didn't look at the teen already typing it into a search bar. Her bedroom eyes told Lincoln to, well, take her to his bedroom. With a small nod he obliged and began leading her upstairs.

Lori returned to the couch as she found some of Girl Jordan's social media accounts. Lincoln and Jordan ascended to the second floor with minimal effort. Not wanting to be interrupted again he checks the hallway for his sisters. The coast was clear. Pointing to his door silently the braided girl understood the message. Girl Jordan tiptoes to his door and enters his room. Like a spy, Lincoln did a forward roll to his door and closed it as subtle as possible.

In his bedroom finally, Lincoln faces the entrance and twists his own handle so the door doesn't even make a click. Untwisting the knob, he sighs in relief having what small privacy the wooden barrier would provide. Two slender arms wrapped around his torso.

"Ready to get to feel motivated?" A small nibble on his earlobe urged him to nod. Girl Jordan felt along his stomach to his developing stomach muscles. She liked what she was feeling. "Come here lover boy."

She pulled him back onto his bed tripping over the side to lay down. They began rolling and giggling as they wrestled to see who would end up on top. While Jordan rolled, her lips peppered his face with lip gloss. Lincoln's mind went into a haze allowing the girl to get the upper hand.

Lincoln found himself pinned once again, not by Lynn looking to wrestle but by Jordan. From his perspective, they had the same animalistic playfulness in them just he was much more interested in Jordan's. She breathed heavily above him just looking at his lips.

"Hey Lincoln," An idea had popped into her head when they were being scolded in English. "do you have any gum?"

"Gum? Does my breath smell bad?" Lincoln asked.

"No. I want to play a game." Her breaths showed how aroused she was getting. The Loud boy didn't fully understand why it riled him up so much but he began to match it.

"Yeah, I got some in my pocket." The girl reached down from her mounted position. "Uh, Girl Jordan? That's not my pocket." The girl looked down, she had just reached down and grabbed a handful of his crotch.

"Oh yeah," Bet there's something sweet in there too. "Let me try again."

*Zip*

"Jordan! Again that's not my pocket."

"Hehe, sorry~" This time the braided girl actually searched his pockets. She had to dig some but she eventually found a pack gum strips. "Ooo, mint."

Jordan unfolded the piece of spearmint gum before throwing it into her mouth. She began chewing it as quickly as possible before blowing out a bit of cold air. Inside her mouth she rolled it into a small ball. Placing it on the tip of her tongue, she exposed it to the boy below.

"Yew seah t'is gum?" Lincoln nodded. Jordan rolled the gum back into her mouth before speaking more. "Here's the game." Jordan produced her phone already prepared for the game with a timer.

"I'm going to set a timer for one minute. During that time your going to try and tongue wrestle the gum from my mouth." Lincoln's eyes went wide at the statement. "The winner is whoever has the gum in their mouth at the end."

"Winner? Is there a prize or something?"

"Yes, the winner will get to give one order to the loser. Anything she wants."

"She?"

"Me, Lincoln. I'm winning this."

"We'll see about that!"

Lincoln grabbed her from below and flipped her onto her back. Her eyes filled with excitement as she saw how into it he was. Jordan found Lincoln's lip slammed against hers and a sudden intrusion of his tongue. It felt like a huge bolt of electrical shot through her body causing her to squirm at his touch. Her mind was so frazzled that she almost forgot to hit the start button on the timer.

Coming back to her senses as much as she could with the great amount of stimulus she was feeling, she began to wrestle back. Lincoln caught her off guard and got the gum out of her mouth. Her tongue reached into his and began swirling around. She became distracted as she began to just try and twirl around his tongue. She was so glad she came up with this game!

The sound of stomping alerted her to an incoming presence. She hurried and hooked the gum out of Lincoln's pallet. She looked over to her phone five seconds left. The bedroom door swung open as the alarm on her phone went off. Jordan reeled her mouth back leaving Lincoln in a hazy fog of desire.

"Okay missy! Who's this?!" Lincoln's most mature sister, Lori Loud, turned her hand to reveal a phone screen. The teen's phone showed a picture of Jordan a few months back. In the picture she was posing with her date to the Sadie Hawkins dance going to said event. During their time in Lincoln's room, Lori had been desperately scouring her social media to find anything incriminating about Jordan. This was the only thing she could find. "If you think your going to two time my brother you got another thing coming!"

"Huh? That's from like forever ago. It didn't work out, so I'm moving on to something better." Jordan caressed Lincoln's cheek and gave him a quick peck.

"Alright, that's literally enough!" Lori separated the two classmates. Identifying the girl's backpack she picked it up and threw it at her. "Scram tramp!" Jordan did not need to be asked twice. She could see pure, unjustified, anger in the older sister's eyes.

Grabbing her phone, Girl Jordan ran past Lori's legs. Lincoln watched as she ran to the stairs. He was surprised to see her stop. Turn to him and blew a bubble. His eyes widened and he searched around his own mouth.

No gum.

The bubble popped. Jordan raised a hand in a hang loose gesture but acted as if it was a phone. Her mouth mouthed the words 'call me' before she disappeared down the stairs. The sound of the front door opening and closing could be heard with her departure.

Lincoln's door shut via Lori's foot. She stood crossed armed and tapped her foot. Her eyes were on the boy still on his bed. He rubbed the back of his neck and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Okay, what were you two doing?" The blonde teen asked.

"Nothing, we were ju-"

"Don't lie to me Lincoln Loud!"

"Geez! Okay, we were making out…"

"Lincoln! Err Grr! Ugh!" Her arms flung about in anger as she threw a mini fit. Lincoln looked away for a second when a sudden thud and rumble alerted him to Lori sitting down next to him.

"..."

"..."

"Lori?" He looked at his sister. A balled fist was near her face allowing her thumb to be close her mouth. Her manicured fingernail was currently being chewed in frustration. She suddenly slammed her hands into his bedding as she released a massive sigh.

"*SIGH!* Alright Lincoln look." Lori finally made eye contact with her cute, little brother. "You may think you're in love but really think about it bro."

"Huh?"

"Here's what you're going to do." Lori scooted uncomfortably close. "I'm going to kiss you how someone who's really in love with you will."

"What?!"

"Lincoln! This is for your own good." Lori licked her lips in anticipation. She was just going to be helping her little brother. That's all this was. "So a kiss with a girl who loves you will be passionate."

"I think Girl Jordan was plenty passionate."

"We'll see about that."

Lori pulled Lincoln close. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she brushed her hair out of the way. The boy looked a bit scared but this was for his own good. Lori was just helping him understand that she loved him. Wait! What a girl who loved him would be like! She shook that thought out of her head and proceeded forward.

The teen had to angle the boy's head into a tilt upwards. A hot breath escaped her as she came ever closer. She closed her eyes and made contact.

Electrifying.

Yeah, that's how she'd describe it.

A tingling she had never felt in her life.

It almost felt like her hair was standing on end.

The kiss was held for a hot second. The only thing bad about the kiss was that Lori could taste a bit of fruity lip balm tainting her brother's lips. She'd make sure to get rid of that for him.

"See…" She pulled back and looked at him with tender eyes. "Passionate."

"Buh buh buh." Her poor Lincoln was stupefied.

"Hehe, it's okay twerp. I know it's weird at first." Lincoln shook out his daze.

"I mean...It was good and all." Really good! Get that thought out of your head Lincoln. "But Jordan used tongue like in those movies."

"Well," That tramp! "You can do it like that. Here. Lesson two." Lori held up two fingers as if showing Lincoln a piece sign.

"Lessons?" The boy ask.

"Yes lessons!" Girl scolded her brother. "Now pay attention. Tongue kissing is called French kissing-"

"Why is it called French kissing?"

"Because people in France like frogs or something. Literally not the point right now." She adjusted herself to face Lincoln more. "S-show me how you kissed Jordan." Lori stumbled over her words as she became over excited.

"Okay hold up, you're too tall for me." Lincoln had to get on his knees and scoot into the teen a bit more. One of his hands found its way to her neck, the other to the small of her back pulling her into him. Her breasts pushed into his torso as he forced her into a deep kiss.

Lori's eyes went wide as she felt his wet tongue invade her mouth. The initial shock gave way to pleasure and her eyes rolled back as she moaned into her little brothers mouth.

"*MMMMOOOOAAAAANNNNN~*"

Lincoln moved back and looked into her dazed eyes. A small amount of drool dripped out of her mouth from her slightly protruding tongue that held onto his till the last second.

"How was that?" The white haired wonder asked.

"Literally the best~" The blonde regained her senses. "Erm, I mean good. D-did you like the way I moaned there? A girl who really loves you will do that." The boy fidgeted in his spot recalling the sensual sound coming from his sister. His crotch began to tighten as his erection started to form.

"I-it was a nice touch. So if they really love me they'll moan?" Lincoln poked his fingers together timidly.

"Yeah, let's move onto the third lesson."

"There's more."

"So much more."

Lori grabbed him roughly and beginning darting her tongue from cheek to cheek. Her moans were loud and escaped even more as she started giving instructions.

"*Erm~* Okay Lincoln. Oh god. So *Moan* If you're really into it like now. *Ooooo* and you can tell she's really into it toooooooo. You can do this." Lori's hand grabbed his and forced them to her breasts. Instinctively Lincoln began to massage his sister's ample mounds. Shivers shot down her body. "Oh god! Good Lincoln. You'll *moan* be able to touch in a lot of places but she may touch you here." Lori's hand went straight for Lincoln's hardening cock.

"I-i think Jordan touched me there." Tramp! Lori thought.

"Not like this I bet."

Lori flew off the bed and knelt down near Lincoln's legs. Using two hands she pushed the boy's knees apart. She quickly undid his button, pulling his penis out into the cold air. A small amount of electricity shimmered past unnoticed in the rush to get it out.

"Lesson sex. I mean six! What number were we on, who literally cares?!" Her hand went up and down his shaft. "A girl who really loves you will give you special kisses. Like this."

Lori pecked the very tip of Lincoln's penis.

"Like this."

Her tongue prodded slightly into his urethra.

"Or like this."

The blonde placed her tongue flatly at the base near his balls before moving her head up giving a long, fat, single lick all the way to the tip.

Lincoln squirmed with the pleasure.

"Lori, I feel weird."

"You feel love Lincoln! My love! Now onto more kisses." Lori finally wrapped her lips on the head of his penis before lowering her head down. The white haired boy twisted when he felt the head hit the back of her throat and keep sliding down into her gullet.

Lori moved her head up and down. Her eyes looked up to the pleasure pained expressions of her cute boy. God she loved every bit of him. Her short, blonde hair bounced as she began thrusting her head up and down. Lincoln's hand suddenly weaved their fingers into her hair.

"Lori, I-i'm feeling really weird!" Hearts formed in her eyes as she realized what the boy was implying. His pleas only fed her desire to speed up. "Lori don't get faster! S-something weird is c-coming! AGH!"

The first strand hit the top of her mouth as she was near the head when it happened. Unable to stop on a dime her head shot down for the second. At the back of her throat she felt two more strands of Lincoln's seed go straight to her stomach. Her head came up and released in time for the rest to cover her face. It was so warm and had a tingling effect on her skin like as if she had just licked a battery.

"Oh Lincoln~" She swallowed what remained in her maw and gasped for air. "And that's *sigh* that's what someone who loves you will do."

"W-wow, that felt amazing. A-are," Lincoln looked around worriedly before asking, afraid he might be caught for some reason he just didn't know. "Are there anymore kisses you could teach me." Lori's eyes light up.

"Literally a full book of them. Let's continue with the lesson."

"Hey Linc!"

The bedroom door flung open as a brunette in a sports jersey and basketball shorts entered the room. She was sweaty from sprinting home after practice, eager to come see the boy. She had an burning itch and she knew that he was the only one who could scratch it.

"I'm teaching you how to play Kabad-" Lynn Jr. looked down to the kneeling teen. Cum on her face, hands stuffed into her shorts, fingers in...god knows where! "What the heck are you doing?!"

Lori let out and audible tut at the annoyance of being interrupted.

"What do you think? Lincoln needs to learn how to be with a woman so as the oldest sister I'm teaching him!" Lori tried to shoo the hothead away.

"WHAT!" Lynn kicked the door frame leaving a visible crack. "If anyone's teaching him it's me!"

The pony tailed girl performed a perfectly executed slide tackle knocking the eldest daughter of the Loud house out of the way. The athlete quickly used her tongue to lift the head into her mouth. She felt what seem to be a large electrical charge shoot around her young frame. She liked it.

"Dang it Lynn!" Lori shouted before kicking the girl in the shoulder. Lucky for Lincoln, she gritted her teeth after her mouth was knocked away from his penis.

"Eff of blondie!" Lynnsanity tackled Lori to the ground. Their fighting eventually turned into a dust cloud of violence. Punching, kicking, biting nothing was spared.

"I'm home!" Footsteps ascended the stairs, her bags filled with what she needed from the store. Leni's sunglasses poked into Lincoln's room, blissfully ignorant of the dueling siblings. "Lincy, you totes have to try this ultra bedtime smoothie I'm going to make you." Her eyes sparkle seeing a mostly pantless boy sitting on the bed at half mast.

"Oh Lincy~ Don't mind if I do." The fashionista casually got on her knees and gave her little brother's little brother a quick peck on the tip.

"LENI!"

Two sets of hands pulled the ditzy girl into the fray. The dust cloud increased and Lincoln had to bail pantless and all.

The only boy of the Loud family burst out of his own room and ran for the stairs. As he jumped over a small figure coming up the stairs he felt his legs make it over them but his third leg hit them square in the face.

 _ZAP!_

Lucy quickly turned to see the cute, bare bum of her older brother running down the stairs.

 _Ba-Bump_

Reaching the bottom banister he rushed into the dining room. Sliding to a halt right in front of his braced, older sister.

"Oh uh Linc, um I actually wanted to apologize for yester-" Luan looked down to see they boy's hanging meat. "WHY IS YOUR TROUSER SNAKE OUT OF ITS TROUSER?!"

"Luan! I'm sorry but can you hide me again?"

"What?! No, get that one eyed monster away from me!" Luan pushed Lincoln by the shoulders.

 _ZAP!_

 _Ba-Bump_

Lincoln stumbled back only to be pulled back into a hug.

"Actually, I change my mind. I'll hide you in my embrace." Luan's hand started high but slowly moved down. Her target was his butt. To her surprise it was already occupied. "GAHHH!"

Luan freaked out releasing the white haired boy from the process. Currently with her arms wrapped around the boys legs and lips leaving a visible black kiss mark on one of Lincoln's cute, bare bum cheeks was a small dark figure. Lucy Loud also released the boy and blushed.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." The scary missing Adams fidgeted shyly.

Lincoln bolted towards the kitchen away from the sisters.

And head first into another.

 _ZAP!_

 _Ba-Bump_

"Ouch! Watch it dude!" Luna shouted at her brother. Did the little dude look so cool before?

 _Ba-Bump_

Wow we need to get him more baggy pants.

 _Ba-zzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt_

What the heck was I thinking? He's your little bro man!

Both Luna and Lincoln were knocked to the ground due to the collision.

"Okay little dude, I can tolerate the underwear but we're going to have a problem if you go all natural like that." Luna pointed at Lincoln's pantless form.

"Huh?" The boy shook out the ringing in his ears. "Luna! You got to help me."

"What? Why dude?"

"Lincoln!" Several voices called from out the kitchen entrance. The boy instinctively dived behind his rocker sister. Five girls entered the kitchen in different stages of disarray.

"Luna have you seen- Oh there you are." Lori spoke for the group. Her hair was still a mess and several bruises adorned her skin. Oddly the cum on her face was gone, licked away from a blonde sister who will not be named. "C'mon Lincoln, we agreed to split teaching duties."

"Whoa whoa whoa! What the heck is happening and why are a lot of you putting on lipstick?" Luna pointed to several of the girls including Lucy who was reapplying some missing from a previous smooch.

"Luna if you want to teach Lincy stuff then you'll need to wait you're turn." Leni gave a quick pucker to a makeup mirror she was carrying. Snapping it shut she turned back to the punk girl. "But I totes call cowgirl. I got some cute boots and everything!"

"Cowgirl?!" Luna did a double take back to a hiding Lincoln with a black mark on his rear and back to the done up floozies. "Oh hell no!"

Luna grabbed Lincoln under her arm and booked it out the back door. Their next door neighbor, , nearly had a heart attack seeing the full moon so early in the day. The girl ran for dear life with one goal, round the house and barricaded herself in her room. In their crazed state none of the girls had the forethought to predict the path and she made it with only a small scare of a Lynn tackle. Hours past with several bangs and demanding on her door. Lucy even tried to get in her room via the vents. Luna gave her cold bro a pair of leather pants with strict instructions on how they would need to be washed when he returned them.

That night when the matriarch of the Loud home, Rita, returned home, the crazed girls dug their own grave. They told how Luna was keeping Lincoln to herself and how they were just teaching him how to kiss properly. The mother's eyes widened in fear but she remained overall calm. She did not get mad at the girls and ordered them to their rooms for the night.

Luan gave Lincoln a small air kiss as he left her room and she entered to see a still upset Luna. His mother ushered him to his bedroom from a great distance but stayed vigilant of the rest of the doors. Once in she made sure he locked his door and proceeded to the downstairs telephone.

She was prepared for this day but it all seemed too early.

The dial tone rang in her ear.

The other line picked up.

"Hey Dad, it's Rita...No everything's not fine here...You remember when you told me when Lincoln was born to ca-...yes it's about that...No school?! But he has tes-...Okay dad...I'll bring him to stay with you all of tomorrow...Love you too...Thank you Dad."

Away at Sunset Canyon Retirement Home, Albert, lovingly known to his grandchildren as Pop-Pop, put down the phone after speaking to his daughter. He knew this day would come. It had been obvious when his lookalike had sprouted the exact same white hair. Raising up his fingers up he gave them a snap.

A small spark of electricity shot into the air with a crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Whimfu1 here, coming at you with just a random chapter to my on hold story… yeah. I don't know. I'm so lost on where I was but as I was sick (as in an illness) I had time to write some. I was a bit busy before this with a friend from overseas visiting from Japan and school. There were some questions from my last chapter that I honestly don't have a good idea how to respond to. I'm just going to leave a general statement about this story and my other stories. I apologize for not really responding to questions directly it's just been awhile.**

 **ZAP - I originally intended this story to last a long time maybe 20 chapters or so. After going through it in my head, I believe if I did do it in that fashion I would be artificially expanding the story just for the sake of lemon stuff. As such, I'll be shortening this story considerably probably around 10 or so. The set up is obviously a harem set up but I don't want an unnatural feeling to everything just to add more girls. This is also the reason I have removed Lynn and Girl Jordan from the tags. I entered this story thinking "I'm going to make an effort to use these two characters" but in the end every situation feels super unnatural. This chapter went under 2 different rewrites to get tone right and I've switched off the girl used in the story to make more sense. The original choice was actually Mall QT but in the end I had to cut her out. I feel this story may be going in a different direction than everyone wanted but this is what I intended for always. I feel like if I had published with a more reasonable schedule the feeling of the story would be different.**

 **In Cest We Trust - I forgot what the next chapter was about and until I remember I can't really write it. I know that sounds weird but it was either a dinner scene or a bed scene and I can't remember which.**

 **Loud Bot - I published that as a way to tie people over for my lack of publishing no idea when I'll continue it.**

 **Age Gap - In general this is my most frequent story I work on. I'm close to the end and it's all about closing arcs and tying up loose ends.**

 **For those who send PMs, I'm sorry. I just don't log in enough to give responses in reasonable times. I mean, I'm publishing this at like 1:00 AM. I work on my stuff super late at night and I tend to go to sleep right after. I read as a guest so I tend to see the messages super late as well. Again my apologies.**

 **Well enough of that, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Alright my look alike, see the table in the corner?"

"Which one Pop-pop?" Lincoln asked his grandfather.

"Far left corner my boy!" The old man's finger stretched out and pointed out.

The white haired boy's eyes scanned across the dining room floor. Nearly lunch time, Sunset Canyon Retirement Home was a mild buzz of activity. The denizens of the home eagerly awaited their meals and readied dentures accordingly. Lincoln paid little mind to them.

He was here to practice.

Or that's what Pop-pop said he was going to do.

"C'mon Linky she kind of stands out around here."

"Just give me a sec, oh wait now I…"

Lincoln finally saw who his grandfather was alluding to. The woman in question was another guest and was in her late twenties possibly early thirties. Her skin was tan and her figure was slender. She was of average height for an adult woman but her black heels helped to give an extra inch or two. Brown hair swept down her back and rested just above her curvaceous hips. She wore a pink buttoned up shirt with a white collar and rolled up sleeves, her red skirt matched her top making it obvious she knew how to be fashionable.

"M-ms. DiMartino?!"

"You know her, Linky?" The veteran asked his grandson. Looking down Albert saw his look alike mid sheep impression.

"Bah, bah, bah."

"*Sigh* This is going to be more difficult than I thought." The man pulled the boy back out of view of the Spanish Beauty. "C'mon Linky, you got to focus here." Now out of sight, Lincoln was able to regain his senses. He shook his head vigorously before responding.

"I'm sorry Pop-pop, I had Ms. DiMartino as a substitute teacher and it did not go well for me. I was so out of it that I nearly failed the 5th grade!" The white haired lad waved his hands out frantically in panic upon remembrance.

"Wooo, sounds rough." The old man knelt down to his grandson's level. "Listen, Linky, your powers aren't going to get under control by themselves. I can guide you some but it boils down to you alone. This curse, gift, whatever you want to call it can really cause some havoc if you're not careful."

"I know Pop-pop… I'm just nervous is all."

"You got nothing to worry about, I got your back. Now, come on, let's go for a parent teacher conference."

"Hehe, sure Pop-pop."

As they make their way across the dining room floor, Lincoln recalled all the knowledge his grandfather had elated to him several hours earlier.

* * *

"Heya! There's my look alike!" Albert greeted Lincoln as he entered the front doors to Sunset Canyon Retirement Home.

"Pop-pop!" The boy ran and gave his grandfather a hug but upon contact he was forced back by a sudden impulse of electrical energy.

 _ZAP!_

Lincoln found himself knocked to the ground. His hair stood on end and his senses were rattled.

"Oh geez," The white haired man combed back his own frizzing hair. "You got it bad, Linky."

"Dad?" Rita Loud finished signing Lincoln in as a guest. "Is everything going to be okay?" The man looked into his daughter's concerned face. No matter how many years had gone by she would always be his little girl.

"Everything's going to be fine sweetie. Linky's just going through some stuff right now." The old soldier could see her fears were not elated. "Rita I went through the same thing at his age, well actually a bit later. I'll get things right as rain by the end of the day." The man placed a single hand on his daughters shoulder. A small sizzle of electricity caused her to relax and calm.

"Thanks Dad, you're the best." Rita gave her father a smile.

"No problem, dear." The father and daughter embraced in a hug. As they let go of one another the old man reached into his pocket and produced a couple of dollar bills. "Now why don't you go and take the family out for a nice meal tonight before coming to pick up Linky."

"Dad I can't-"

"C'mon sweetie, my treat." Forcing his daughter to take the money she was awkwardly shifted in how her father could still make her feel like such a kid sometimes.

"Whoa," Lincoln wobbled up to his feet. Blood rushed to his head as he stood but he steadied himself. "Urg, what was that?"

"Don't worry my look alike, I'll explain in due time. Now say goodbye to your Mom, we got a long day ahead of us." Pop-pop placed a single palm between the young lad's shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Lincoln's feet stumbled some but he managed to stop himself before he collided with his mother's leg.

"Oof," He straightened himself a bit. "Bye Mom, love you." The boy wrapped his arms around his mother's waist in a hug.

 _ZAP!_

 _Ba-Bump_

"Ouch, oh Lincoln, I l-love you too." Rita placed a hesitant hand on his white locks.

 _Ba-Bump_

"How about a quick kis-"

 _ZAP!_

"Ow!"

 _Ba-zzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt_

Rita spun out of Lincoln's grasp and saw her father with a single finger out having poked her in the shoulder. Small bits of static electricity bounced off the mother's form and dissipated into nothingness.

"Geez, Dad, both you and Lincoln need to pick up your feet more." The Loud mother stated.

"Hehe, I guess we do. Anyways skedaddle dear, I'll take it from here."

With due goodbyes, Rita finally left the retirement home. Even in the morning, the home was still busy with staff rushing from room to room making sure their patients were taking proper medications. With a quick nod of confirmation, Albert lead the way down the hallways to his room. The room was sparse as usual but still contained items that allowed the old man to reminisce of fairer days.

"Alright set yourself down and grab a seat. I think you need some explanation about some stuff." The old soldier pointed to a general good spot for his bag as he himself moved to sit on his bed.

"Yeah, okay Pop-pop." Lincoln placed everything orderly in a corner before dragging a stool close by his grandfather's bedside. "Soooo, how you been?"

"Great! Life's swell here." The man said with enthusiasm. "Yep, life's good here but I hear you may be having some lady troubles."

"Err," The white hair boy adjusted himself a bit in his seat. "I guess, it's not really that big of an issue. It's just a bit sudden, I guess." He thought about his own words. Lincoln didn't dislike the attention and found great pleasure in a lot of it. Still, he could sense an unnatural aspect to it.

"It's okay my boy. I went through the thing at your age." The veteran shook his head. "Linky, how about you snap your fingers for me?"

"Huh, why?" Lincoln quirked up a brow.

"You'll see what I mean in a moment." Albert stated.

"Okay." The boy raised his right hand into the air. He held his thumb to his middle finger for a split second before they snapped apart.

A large of crack of static electricity shot up a foot into the air.

"Ahh!" Lincoln shouted.

"Wow! You really got the touch my boy." Albert slapped his knee as if rootin' tootin' cowboy.

"What do you mean?!" The grandfather didn't listen to the boy's pleas and got off his bed and went to his closet to retrieve something.

"Calm down Linky, it's all natural."

"How is that natural?!"

"Just the family curse is all." The man rummaged more unaware of his grandson's shocked expression.

"Curse?!"

"Yep, ah, here it is." The old man lifted an old leather bound tome out of the box and above his head so the boy could see it. "It all goes back to your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandfather." His thumb flipped through the book and went to the very back of the book. Having passed his point he flipped back a few pages before depositing the book into the boy's lap.

Lincoln looked at the page.

The page depicted an elderly but extremely fit man. He sat with a white sheet along his lap and his torso was fully exposed. One arm was lifted into the air and showed off more muscle but also showed him holding several jagged looking spears. A white beard and long white mane adorned his face.

At the bottom of the page in bold black letters was the word 'Ζεύς'

While not familiar with the language, the context clues lead him to slowly speak out the name.

"Zeus."

"Yeah, old thunderbolt and lightning very very frightening." The old man sat back down on his bed. "Congrats Lincoln, you're a son of Zeus."

"...Huh?"

"It might be a bit much to take in."

"No, wait. So I'm a descendant of a Greek God and all I get is to be slightly electric?"

"C'mon Linky, you can't tell me you haven't noticed?!"

"Noticed what?" Lincoln's words caused Albert to face palm and sigh.

"Alright, alright." The veteran waved his hands in front of his body. "How much do you know about Zeus?"

"Just a bit from school and movies."

"Well let me tell you Linc, Zeus was one heck of a playboy back in the day." The old man gestured heavily with his arms as he continued talking. "Without a doubt he was one of the, if not the most, frisky gods: Gods, nymphs, mortals the big guy didn't care."

"Wasn't he married to Hera?"

"Who was also his sister, that's besides the point Linky. Somewhere down the line our great great who knows shacked up with the guy and his blood has flowed through the family ever since." Pop-pop explained.

"So why am I the only one who is building static if everyone has Zeus' blood?" Lincoln asked his grandfather. Albert was quick to respond having readied himself for this day.

"Zeus' touch, as I call it, only affects males of the family, and if I may add." The old man tugged at the remaining hairs on his head. "Only those who bare our distinctive feature, my look alike."

"Whoa, cool. So what can I do with this uhh… Zeus' touch?" Lincoln raised his hand and saw a bit of electricity arc between his finger tips. Fantastical scenarios of dawning a cape and fighting crime flooded his mind.

"Nothing much," Pop-pop used two fingers to flatten his mustache. "Other than getting the ladies hot and bothered, maybe you could power a flashlight if you really tried?"

"That's all, really? Dang it." Lincoln deflated some in his seat.

"Hey, don't get picky. Poseidon's kids are just really good jockeys."

"There are others?"

"Here and there, I've only come across a few in my time." The old man lent back some as he tried to remember. "I think in Royal Woods, I've only met one other family. We didn't talk much, I just ran into them. They had a daughter around one of your older sisters age. Nice girl, if a bit shy. She had some of the darkest black hair I've ever seen."

"Pop-pop?"

"Sorry there, Linky. Got a bit side tracked." The man smiled at the boy. "But hey, perhaps if you can find her she can help cancel out your powers."

"Cancel out?! I don't want to get rid of powers I just got!" Lincoln shouted in shock.

"Chill it, Linky, look." Albert placed a hand on Lincoln's orange polo. His wrinkled eyes focused and a sudden shock of electricity shot from his shoulder. It harmlessly made contact with the white haired boy. "Alright, snap your fingers again."

The boy nodded before snapping his fingers.

Nothing.

Lincoln looked at his fingers in surprise and fear of losing his new found ability. He snapped them again but once more only a normal snapping sound was created. In quick succession the boy began snapping his fingers.

On the sixth try, a bolt of electricity arced to the ceiling.

"Ahh!"

"Whoa! Geez, Linky, we are really going to need to work on that." Albert looked at the ceiling tiles and inspected them for scorched marks. "You're at a fragile age, my boy. Not only are your hormones going crazy but so are your powers."

"My powers are going crazy because I'm going through puberty?"

"Righteo! Nothing a bit of practice won't fix though."

"Practice?"

"Training my boy. You're basically a baby snake right now, you're letting all your venom out in one bite. I, on the other hand, know how to precisely strike. Tell me Linky, you got any girls at your school that you'd be interested going out with?"

"Uhh…" The boy's mind wandered to several of his classmates. There was Girl Jordan for sure but there was also Cookie, Stella, maybe a few more. "T-there's a couple I can think of."

"At a boy, now listen. You're powers are strongest when you make direct contact in the more intimate way. A simple touch could make a girl interested in you for an entire day, a kiss can result in a week or so. Anything beyond that, well, results may vary." Albert continued. "Don't think of it as an easy way to get laid, it can be, but if I hear about you wreaking havoc in the schoolyard. I'll be the first one to set you straight you hear." The stern and menacing look the ex fighter pilot gave caused a shiver down the boy's back.

"*Gulp* O-of course Pop-pop." A bead of sweat ran down the Loud son's forehead.

"Good, now what you need is experience. Both with using your powers and in the other department. For now, let's work up your ability to hold a constant charge so to say." Albert's hand hovered in the air and small sparks of electricity jumped to and fro. "Lucky for you, this nice young lady will be dropping by to visit her grandmother. Hopefully by the time she gets here we can get you ready enough to handle her."

* * *

The pair of white haired individuals walked towards the far left corner table. The tall, slender figure of Ms. DiMartino sat next to a frailer, elderly Hispanic woman. They were eagerly chatting away as the two gentleman finally approached.

"You remember Constance right, Abuela?" asked her grandmother.

"Oh," The fragile voice of the elderly woman spoke. "The little girl down the street right?"

"Well she's not so little anymore, she just got married." At this point Lincoln could hear the breathily and unintentionally sexy voice of his substitute teacher. He began to slow but his grandfather's steps forced him to continue forth.

"Did she now?" The woman to a sip of water. "Did you happen to meet any nice boys at the wedding?"

"Abuela!"

"I'm just saying Angie, I'm getting older and I just want to see some great grandkids before I go."

"The doctor says you're the picture of health!" Ms. DiMartino pointed her fork at her elder. "I'm too busy to go man hunting."

"Pish-pash. Your not too busy to visit me every other week. Come back when you find a man, that's what I'm doing here."

"Abuela!"

"Heya, how's it going Frida?" Albert finally reached the table. Lincoln hid slightly behind his grandfather's leg as he desperately tried to not go misty eyed at the señorita before him.

"Albert, it's lovely to see you, Myrtle still treating you well?" The elderly Hispanic woman asked. A slight undertone in her voice perturbed her granddaughter.

"Sure is," The man choose to ignore the intonation. "Hey, mind if my grandson and I join you two. I believe they may know each other."

"Do we?" Ms. DiMartino looked to the man's side and saw the peaking head of a white haired boy. "Lincoln?" His name rolled off her tongue with a subtle accent that made it sound slightly exotic. Having a more unusual hair color and the fact he took a test in a locker made him quite rememberable.

"H-hi, Ms. DiMartino."

"You know him, Angie?" Grandma Frida asked.

"Sí, I substituted in one of his classes for several weeks."

"He mentioned that," Albert messed with his mustache some. "He said you were so beautiful he started failing his tests."

"Pop-pop!" Lincoln's face burned bright red which Ms. DiMartino found extremely adorable. A hand raised up to her mouth and she giggled into it in a ladylike fashion.

"Oh, Lincoln, that's so sweet of you." Her breathily voice caused the boy to swoon.

"Come, sit." The grandmother began waving the pair to the remaining seats at the table. "Lincoln, tell me how my little Angie is doing at her job."

"A-angie?" The boy showed mild confusion.

"It's short for Angela, Lincoln." Ms. DiMartino gave him a warm smile that caused his legs to shake. "Feel free to call me as you wish."

"I-i'll stick to Ms. DiMartino." There was a slight bit of disappointment in the señorita but she understood how intimidating adults could be for a kid.

When they had arrived, Ms. DiMartino and her grandmother had taken two seats right next to one another. Each table in the dining room was circular and could fit four people. As such, Albert allowed Lincoln to sit right next to his substitute teacher. Meals were predetermined at the home to an extent and out of the three things on the menu, Lincoln was only willing to eat one.

Had Lincoln's situation been different, this awkward lunch would be a usual exchange of grandparents embarrassing their grandchildren. Albert and Frida talked like old friends, only intermittently insisting to point something out for their grandkids. While Ms. DiMartino paid attention and added her own comments, Lincoln was a bit of a mess. In the presence of the Spanish beauty he had gone back to his usual boyhood shyness. He found it hard to concentrate and struggled with his food. As he cut into some unknown meat, his hand fumbled upon hearing Ms. DiMartino calling his name.

"Lincoln." The woman's voice unintentionally trailed in a sensual fashion.

"Ah!" The boy pressed into his plate and forced the fork out of his hand. Flipping off the table it bounced on the ground and flew under the cloth that draped around the table.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." The woman tried to comfort him.

"No, i-it's my fault. Hehe. I'll just go get that." Lincoln quickly ducked underneath the table and began looking for his fork.

The light was dim underneath the tablecloth but the shine of silver glinted off the fork. By sheer coincidence the fork had landed right next to Ms. DiMartino's feet. He gulped and crawled towards it when his reason for having the lunch finally returned to him. Lincoln's eyes scanned her tanned legs and his hand moved forward.

The boy's heart began to beat out of his chests. Even with all the instructions from his grandfather this was the first time he was going to intentionally use his power. Lincoln's eyes widened as sweat began to build on his brow. A flood of memories entered his mind.

Making out with Jordan.

Special kisses from Lori.

Now he could see himself making out Ms. DiMartino and her ruby red lips wrapped around his cock.

These thoughts made him unfocused.

Lincoln's fingertip made contact with the Latina's leg.

 _ZAP!_

Above the table Albert and Frida watched as Ms. DiMartino's suddenly grit her teeth together. Her eyes went wide and her hair all stood on end as if she had put a fork in a toaster.

 _Ba-Bump_

Lincoln shot back up from underneath the table with utensil in hand. All of Ms. DiMartino's features returned to relative normality but something was off. Like a cat in heat she began to pant. Hot breaths almost created clouds of steam around her reddening cheeks. Her eyes looked to the young boy with a new light.

 _Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

"Is everything alright, Angie?" The sudden odd action concerned the grandmother considerable. Her attention was solely on her granddaughter allowing Albert's expressions to go unnoticed. Lincoln looked over to see his grandfather with wide eyes and a big, fake grin that pretended to say everything is fine. The man frantically scribbled on a napkin.

 _Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump Ba-Bump_

"Lincoln~~"

"Ey, I just remembered," Albert interrupted before Ms. DiMartino could say anything more. "Lincoln came over to help me move some stuff. My backs a bit out of sorts currently, do you think your granddaughter can help out with that for a bit?"

"Huh, oh yes. I'm sure she can." The grandmother said, "I mean if she's okay with whatever just happened."

"I'll gladly~ help Lincoln." Her playful tone was barely hidden from her grandmother.

"Great! How about you handle that now?" Albert insisted and shoved his room keys along with a note to Lincoln. "You know the way, Linky."

"Huh?" Lincoln fumbled with the items.

"Great idea, let's go Lincoln." Ms. DiMartino's well manicured hand grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the table. "Lead the way."

Still in shock from the situation, Lincoln fervently made his way down the halls of the retirement home with the woman following closely behind. His hands ripped open the note from his grandfather. The message inside was hastily written:

 _You've done it now, Linky! That was way too strong, I won't be able to cancel it out without causing a scene. You'll need to handle it. I'm sure she'll take the lead but make sure not to finish inside!_

Finish inside?

What does that mean?

* * *

The door slammed open as soon as Lincoln turned the key. He found himself tossed to the floor as Ms. DiMartino pushed him inside. As he looked back towards her all he could see was her back as she locked the door. The sound of the lock clicking was the only sound in the empty room. Lincoln watched as the woman glanced over her shoulder, her lip was tucked into a bite and her eyes were wild with desire.

"Linnnncoln~" Her usual sensual tone was amplified by her current excitement.

"M-ms. DiMartino?" Lincoln's shaky voice responded.

"You've been a very naughty boy."

"I-i have?"

"Touching my leg." Lincoln's eyes widened at her statement.

"I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that," Her curvaceous hips swung side to side as she approached. "Bad boys need to be punished."

"P-punished?" The white haired boy found himself suddenly swept up into the woman's grasp. He was face to face with her lustful eyes. The gentle scent of her perfume teased his senses.

"Punished." Ms. DiMartino pulled Lincoln's lips against her own. A long sensual moan radiated from her chest as she savored every last bit of the kiss. Pulling back she looked at the boy's shocked eyes. Her red lipstick left a highly visible mark on his lips. "A touch for a touch."

"Bah, bah, bah."

"Bah, bah but you want more. Of course you do. Such a naughty niño you are, Lincoln." Ms. DiMartino carried him to the nearby bed. He was tossed carelessly onto mattress as her hands reached to undo her shirt buttons. Undoing them astonishingly quickly she opened her shirts up. "This is what you want isn't it." Lincoln's eyes widened even more as her looked as Ms. DiMartino undid her red laced bra exposing her breasts. They were perky and had a distinct tan line from sunbathing in a bikini. Her nipples were a darker tan that began to awake something within the boy.

"Well I've shown you mine, how about you show me yours." Ms. DiMartino threw her top to the side allowing Lincoln the full view of her slender figure.

He nodded as he began to remove his orange polo. The white haired boy found himself self conscious of his body and how undeveloped he felt. These fears were elated when he saw Ms. DiMartino brown eyes staring at his chest with hunger. Her tongue slowly slid across her top lip readying them to mark him.

The Latina crawled towards him with the eyes of a lustful seductress. Her head dipped down a gave a small peck to his belly button. A small, red mark of lipstick circled the small hole. She went up and gave another mark to his right pec. He shivered as her lips made contact. Her ruby red lips came ever closer and nipped on his neck, then his ear, before finally giving several more kisses to his lips.

"So~ tasty, Lincoln." As Ms. DiMartino's breathily voice entered his ear, he could feel his erection pounding against his pants zipper wanting to escape. Her body slid up his until her chest was eye level to him. "Naughty boys love to look at these. What about you Lincoln? What will you do with them?"

Lincoln simply stared for a couple of seconds comprehending her words. Her perky tits hovering ever so close to his mouth but his hand was first to move. A moan erupted from Ms. DiMartino as he began to knead her breasts.

"Lincoln~ how about a little nibble~?" Her words stopped his hands for a moment. He looked up into her half lidded eyes. She was biting her lip in anticipation and he was eager to comply. Lincoln's head moved forward and his tongue lightly touched her erect nipple. "Ooo~ go on my naughty boy."

Lincoln's mouth encapsulated her entire areola, sucking it into his mouth. His tongue circled around her nipple and gave it light flicks. Her moans continued but went unnoticed by the engrossed boy. Ms. DiMartino's hand slowly descended and began to undo his pants. Her actions went unnoticed as he focused on his new found love for breasts. His erection stood tall to the joy of the Latina. She hiked up her skirt, moved her panties to the side, and slowly positioned herself right above his dick.

"Lincoln~" His mouth left her breast. "Are you ready to go from a naughty niño to fucktastic hombre?" The white haired boy looked down and saw the tip of his penis was already kissing the opening of her pussy. The very sight caused a bit of pre-cum to shoot up and get ready.

"Yes, Ms. DiMartino."

"Angela."

"Huh?"

"Call me Angela." Hearts formed in her eyes as she looked at him. His mouth gaped open before responding.

"Yes… Angela."

The response to her liking, her hips lowered down.

Lincoln twisted and lurched as the pleasure rocked down his body.

"Congratulations, Lincoln."

"Huh?"

"You're a man now."

"I am?"

"Yes you are… so," Angela's hips raised and only stopped when she felt the very tip of his penis about to leave her embrace. Lincoln gritted his teeth as he struggled to control himself. "Con."

Her butt slapped against his thighs as she thrusted herself down.

"Grat."

Her hips raised up again.

"U."

She slammed down again.

"Lations."

"Wait, Angela!" Lincoln shouted, but she ignored him

"Con."

Her hips went up.

"Grat."

She slammed down.

"U"

Up.

"Lations"

Down.

"Con. Grat. U. Lations" Her tanned skin began to bounce up and down as she began to chant. "Con. Grat. U. Lations. Con-grat-u-lations."

"Ms. DiMartino! Please slow down!" Lincoln's tongue was lulling out of her mouth as he pleaded as his pleasure was mounting.

"Con-grat-u-lations! Con-grat-u-lations! Con-grat-u-lations!" Loud splashes of her own juices spurted out of her with each thrust. She was in a constant climax. How could this young boy be so amazing! More amazing than any man before him! "Congratulations! Congratulations! Congratulations Papi!"

"Papi?! Angela please! My grandpa told me not to finish inside!" Lincoln struggled to hold himself back. "I don't know what that means but I feel like I'm about to finish!"

"Finish?! Oh yeah, that's fine go ahead!"

"I can't do it inside though!"

"Listen Lincoln! Woman have safe days and dangerous days!" Ms. DiMartino shouted over the loud, wet slaps of her ass on his thighs. "If it's a dangerous day than you shouldn't finish inside. BUT if it's a safe day you can finish inside all you want!"

"And it's a safe day for you?!" Lincoln asked seconds away.

No.

"YES! 110% SAFE! FUCKING IMPREGNATE ME, PAPI!"

"GAAAAHHHH!"

Lincoln's arms grabbed her ass cheeks as she made a final thrust downwards. His fingers dug deep into her flesh. Steaming hot streams of his seed flooded into her womb. Ms. DiMartino began to twitch uncontrollably as she had a juttering orgasm. Her lip nearly bleed as she bit down before she screamed for the heavens. Lincoln's semen slowly began to escape from inside her as they came down from their orgasmic highs. They fell back on the bed and he finally pulled out allowing a torrent of his seed to come out of her womanhood. The woman nearly encapsulated the boy as she laid on top of him. Sweaty and spent, they both breathed heavily as they looked into eachothers eyes.

"Well…" Ms. DiMartino spoke after taking several steamful breaths. "Congratulations... Papi."

Lincoln watched as what appeared to be a small arc of electrical energy jumped inside her irises.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whimfu1 here. So, yeah, another chapter of Zap.** **Nothing much to say.** **I was on a bit on a roll and just continued writing right after I published the last chapter. Doing so free's my mind and I should be good to write some more for age gap. I did delay this chapter for international women's day. I mean it's smut, I wasn't going to do that on IWD.**

 **Questions:**

 **LiteralTrash001 - I don't see having ovas honestly. This idea has a shelf life and not a long one. If I wanted to write more erotic stuff I'll most likely start different projects unrelated to the supernatural touch thing.**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki - I've talked about it in my A/N on age gap, but no, I won't be adding sex into that story. A sudden sex scene would undermine a majority of the plot. I did toy around with using Thicc QT in this story as a reference joke but I didn't want people to overlap these stories specifically with one another.**

 **LoudRisque - Did you perhaps mean Agnes Johnson, Lincoln's main teacher? I get what you mean by the names being close but that was coincidence. I was trying to think of a sexy hispanic name and was lost for one. In the end I gave up and looked up the name of the mother from the 'The George Lopez Show'. I used the mom's name Angie and lengthened it to Angela so it wasn't as obvious. I also used the grandma's name Frida from the show. As for a harem, yes this is a harem story with a girl of the week set up. Will I include a scene for Pop-pop? No, his story is in the past and his journey allowed him to be Lincoln's mentor. Also I had to look up Eddie Puss, so that should answer that question.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds - Nearly right but I'd say I wasn't trying to hide it really. Not going for ground breaking here just a bit of smutty fun. I didn't point out your review last time but I glad someone has commented a bit on the smaller foreshadowing.**

 **Well that's all, enjoy.**

* * *

"Now, Papí, you call me whenever you need a good time, sí?" Fully clothed, Angela DiMartino proceeded to type her contact information into the young boy's phone. "I'll be right over to bounce on that delicious cock before you can say 'dios mío'."

"Hehe, sure Angela. Uh what does 'dios mío' mean?" Lincoln asked while re buttoning his jeans.

"My god, Lincoln." She moved towards him with swaying hips. "And that's because I want to be the one to make you scream it." While most of it had disappeared from excessive play, her lips manage to leave one final red mark on the boy's own. The boy stuttered his response.

"I-iii'll be sure to call."

"Good Papí, I eagerly await." Reaching into her purse she whipped out a makeup mirror to do last minute tidying. "I hope abuela isn't too worried or notices your drippings. I hate for her to catch onto my possible gift before I have any confirmation."

"A gift."

"Sí, she's always pestering me about it. I'll have to take a test first. You'll be the first to know if we have to 'comprar un asiento de coche'." Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled.

"Hehe, yeah… will do." What about a car?

"Text you later, Papí."

"Bye, Angela." As Ms. DiMartino left she blew one final kiss to the white haired boy. He straightened his clothing and proceeded to the mirror where he could wash away several red kiss marks from his face. Several minutes passed as he began scrubbing away the reminders of what they had done when the sound of the front door opening caught his attention.

"Linky, you presentable?" His grandfather's voice came out as loud whisper.

"Yeah, I'm in the bathroom!" The boy shouted back.

"Ah good. Ms. DiMartino came to find her grandma so I figured you two were done." Albert walked over and stood in the doorframe to the bathroom. "So how was she, champ?"

"Like a dream come true, Pop-pop." Lincoln turned off the facet and faced his elder. "Best day of my life."

"I can see that." The ex soldier tapped the left side of his own cheek with a cheeky grin. Lincoln turned towards the mirror and saw the remnants of top lip still ever present.

"Oh, hehe." He began scrubbing it away. "Guess I missed one."

"Sure did, I'd get your ears and neck too if I were you." Albert pointed behind the boy which caused him to double check. Several more marks were there and his face burned bright with embarrassment as he took off his shirt to look. "Whoa! Maybe just take a shower, my boy. I'll get you a towel."

The man left Lincoln's vision as he went to his closet. The boy frantically scrubbed some more but, without a doubt, a shower would be more productive.

"One feisty señorita you got there, huh? I remember this one time I ran into my own at a country music bar in Texas. I'll tell you what she really knew how to cha cha, if you know what I mean." The old man reminisce about the good ol' days.

"Did you use, Zeus' touch on her too?" The white haired disciple took the towel from his mentor's hand.

"Only as an ice breaker. Get her to talk to me and then win her over with my good ol' charm, hehe." His voice boomed in the small bathroom. "But seriously Linky, this power may be a bit intoxicating but don't just go zapping every girl you see. One day you'll meet a girl you really want to keep around, and when you do, you'll want to make sure it's real. Not because some thunderbolts from some old beardy made you able to. That's why make sure to play it safe and don't finish inside."

"Don't worry Pop-pop, we played it safe."

"Good, good. You don't need some crazed stalker chasing you anytime soon."

"Crazed stalker?"

"Yeah, if you cum inside any of the girls without being able to control your powers you'll basically making them a battery of Zeus' touch. Like a perpetual shocking that will entice them to chase after you. Trust me, Linky, not something you want to deal with." Lincoln's heart began to pick up speed. "I remember when I was in high school there was this cheerleader who insisted that I do it inside and like a fool I did. Followed me in the halls for nearly all of freshman year before it weared off." While Albert was in story mode, he became unaware of his grandson's frightened expression.

"But that's because it was a dangerous day, right?" Lincoln asked.

"Safe, dangerous, doesn't matter if you don't have full control of your powers. I had decent control of Zeus' touch at that time but you can still mess up. Seriously Linky, until you get full control of your powers don't cum inside, don't let them swallow, don't even let them lick it off their tits. If your seeds in them, they'll be under the influence for a long time."

Flashes of two distinct memories filled the white haired boy's mind.

"But you could cancel out the effects if I did, right?" The pleading in Lincoln's voice went unnoticed to his grandfather.

"Maybe when I was younger but not now. I've lost a lot of my spark with age." An audible gulp came from his grandson. "Hey don't freak out. Unlike me, I'm just telling you what to avoid. My Pops wasn't around to teach me all this, it makes me so happy to be around to help you."

"Y-yeah, thanks Pop-pop. Don't know what I'd do without you." Lincoln's stuttered out a response.

"Don't worry about it. You'll be one hell of a Zeus before you know it. Now hit the showers, we'll see how much you can control your lightening after you're first experience. I bet you've gotten a bit stronger but hopefully your able to hold back some."

Albert closed the door for the boy, leaving him in a state of internal worry. He had come inside both Lori and Angela but nothing had come of it yet. One was just mere minutes ago while the other he had not seen since her special lessons. He did not know what to expect and he hoped that it wasn't as bad as it sounded.

* * *

After long hours of training, Lincoln had finally managed to keep his static electricity to a light buzz. With any luck, he would not zap another girl into heat again. He just needed to stay focused. It was not a moment too soon, they had finished only ten minutes before Rita was to arrive to pick up her son.

"Alright my look alike, you're set to take on the world one step at a time. Keep up the practice and you'll be fine." Albert patted the boy on the shoulder. "Be careful out there Linky, and try to have some moderation."

"Of course Pop-pop, thanks for all the help." The boy hugged his grandfather's leg. No giant spark of electricity leapt from him but a faint buzzing could still be heard. With a pat of the back the grandfather released the boy as a green and white van pulled forth.

The passenger side window descended to reveal a blonde teen in the driver seat.

"Lori?" The white haired pair were obviously confused.

"Hey you two, Mom had a few glasses of wine at dinner so I came in her place." The girl nonchalantly stated.

"Well, uh, thank you dear for being so considerate." Albert scratched at his head. "Why don't you come give your old Pop-pop a hug before you skedaddle."

"Sure thing, Pop-pop." The engine's rumble came to a stop as Lori turned off the van. Jumping out of the car and wrapping around she embraced her grandfather in a hug.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!" The blonde teen jumped back.

"I'm sorry dear, I really must pick up my feet more." The veteran feigned. Perhaps if had known what Lincoln did, he may have put his all into his shock.

"You and Linky both. C'mon twerp, let's go." As Lori turned to her brother, Lincoln could still see a faint glow of electricity in her blue eyes.

"Hehe, sure thing, Lori." His sister opened the passenger door for him. Soon she was back in the driver seat and all buckled up. They waved goodbye to their grandfather and rolled away into the night.

The sun was already setting as they departed the retirement home and the street lamps had flickered awake. It was quiet as Lori watched the road with a small smile gracing her lips. Lincoln felt no need to interrupt the silence and proceeded to watch the sights roll by. It was in this daze of scenic viewing that he almost missed the fact they had passed right by the on ramp to the highway.

"Uhh… Lori I think you missed the exit." He tried to look back.

"Oh, there was a bunch of rush hour traffic on the way up." The teen said with a smile. She made a turn onto a less lit road. Vanzilla became noticeably darker.

"It's eight though?" The boy stated.

"Then there was an accident or something." Her slight happy tone didn't escape the boy's perception.

"Uh huh," He looked around. They were on a small two lane back road he had never taken. "Where are we?"

"Don't be such a worry wart, we're almost there."

"Almost where?"

"Here." She sudden slowed down and pulled into a dark country road. Slowly the van came to a stop under a large overhanging oak tree. Her hand pulled up the parking brake with an audible crank. "Well, *YAWN*, I need a quick nap before we continue on."

Lincoln watched as Lori proceed to pop out of her seat and jump into the second row. Letting out another exaggerated yawn she laid down with her back towards him. All he could do was watch on.

Lori's slender frame caressed the cushions of the seating. Her entire form was unintentionally scanned from head to toe by the boy. His eyes hover on a certain hiked up aspect of her khaki shorts. While her would not call her bodacious she did have some goods on display.

"Brr," she rubbed her bare arms. "It sure is cold. Why don't you jump back here and keep me warm, Lincoln."

"Huh, uhh, o-okay…" His voice trailed off as he crawled through the gap of the armrest. Two arms suddenly wrapped around him and pulled him close.

"Mmm, you're warm." Lincoln felt her nose snuggle into the nape of his neck.

"Uh, thanks."

"Mmmhmm," Lori's hands began to slide up and down his body. "Super warm." With his little experience, Lincoln had unwittingly become his sister's little spoon.

While he didn't understand it, he was enjoying it. The blonde's hands began exploring. She released playful moans and giggles into his ear as her hips grinded against him. It was obvious she had no intention of taking a nap. A soft buzzing sound of electricity built up between them as Lincoln's mind began to wander. Lori's hand finally descended and grabbed at his crotch.

"*Gasp* Lincoln, how is a girl supposed to sleep when you have an erection?!" Lori's bad acting was that of an actor in a middle school Shakespeare production. While he was enjoying the affection, at best, he was only at a semi. "If you wanted another lesson you literally just had to ask. You got to stop acting like such a virgin and just say what you want."

"A virgin?"

"Someone who hasn't had sex yet, don't they literally teach you this at school?"

"T-then," the boy thought back to a certain Latina. "I'm not a virgin."

"Lincoln…" Lori looked at him with a sympathetic expression. "A special kiss doesn't count."

"No but-" She cut him off.

"Look if it bothers you so much, take off your pants and I'll take your virginity for you."

"But I'm not a virgin."

"Well, not for much longer," Lori scooted to get her back against the door. She was biting her lip in anticipation as she frantically removed her shorts. "C'mon Linc, take off your pants."

"*Tch*, fine." The white haired wonder began unbuttoning his jeans before a soft fabric hit his face.

"Hold onto those for me." He reached and pulled off a light blue pair of panties from his face. A large blotch of wetness present where Lori's womanhood had touched the fabric. "Alright, come here." Her right leg swung over the seat allowing it to be propped up as she opened herself for him.

"Okay, hold up." Lincoln stuffed her panties into a pocket before saddling himself up to her. He heard a giggle he exposed his package. Glancing up, his fears of inadequacy were elated seeing Lori's expression as if she was about to open a Christmas present.

"Good, at least you know where to go."

"That's because I'm not a virgin!"

"Lincoln, just face the facts that your sister is swiping your V-card for you." Lincoln released a large sigh and positioned himself. His tip was soaked as he made contact with Lori's entrance. "Okay now just slide on in, hehe."

Adjusting himself, he grabbed Lori's raised leg and held it into a hug. Now being so close he could smell her perfume taking a long whiff of it off her soft skin. His friend finally became fully awake. Lori's calf rested on his shoulder as she laid on her side. The intimacy tickled her to no end. Lori's girlish giggling was incessant and gave away her masquerade even more.

While he was annoyed by her dishonesty and teasing, Lincoln could not escape the fact he was excited. When he was little… well littler, it wouldn't be too uncommon for him to have minor crushes on his sisters. You would be hard pressed to find a set of more beautiful girls in all of Royal Woods. Without a doubt his maturest sisters had been the more frequent holders. Now he was going to make love to one of them just as he did with Angela.

He pushed forward.

"OMG! OMG! Oooooo~"

"..." Lincoln watch his sister's outlandish expression in shocked silence. Coming down from her high, Lori became heavily flustered.

"Uhh, and that's how an inexperienced girl may orgasm with just an insertion… your virgin cock didn't make me have the best orgasm of my life."

"..."

"Just start pumping, Lincoln."

Obliging his sister's request, the white haired boy began pulling back before pushing in. He could of sworn Lori muffle a squeak that just added to his lust. He had an odd tingling in his stomach seeing how different his sister was acting now and how she held herself in public.

Lori twisted and clenched with each thrust. This was exactly what she had wanted. She just couldn't get Lincoln out of her head. He was just so...electrifying.

"Ooo, ooo. Okay Lincoln, this is g-good and all," In fact she fought back saying great but something was urging her. Something was bubbling inside her demanding more from the boy. "B-bbbut, oh god, you aren't *hmmmmmm* going to impress a girl just w-with pumping alone."

"O-okay, what else should I do?" he said between thrusts.

"I just want to be treated like a whore…" Lincoln's movement slowed upon hearing his sister's words. "I-iiii mean some girls just want to be treated like whores! Slap her ass, pull some hair, ram until it hurts… t-that's all." Lori 'corrected' herself with a cheesy grin.

"I don't know, Lori, can't we just make love?" The white haired boy shied away from the idea.

"See this why you are literally such a virgin." She tried to egg him on.

"What?! My penis is 'literally' inside you!"

"That doesn't mean you aren't a virgin, Lincoln! You need to learn how to give a good fucking not this virgin making love nonsense." Her hand waved in a ladida fashion. "You obviously need practice, luckily you have the best older sister in the world. Now: spit in my mouth, call me a whore, and pound my pussy till my makeup runs!"

"FINE!"

The sudden slam against her cervix caused her eyesight to go fuzzy. It was as if a thousand amp current surged through her body. Lori found her tongue lulling out of her mouth and a she began drooling. Washed in pleasure her head suddenly jerked as Lincoln pulled her hair back. Her cheek was shoved into the glass allowing her hot breath to fog the window. Just as she asked, Lori was now Lincoln's bitch and she was loving it.

"Fuck yes, Lincoln! This is how you fuck a woman!" In the reflection of the glass Lori was delighted to see her sweat causing her blush to smear. "Now take it home! Really pound into me!"

Lincoln's could no longer increase his speed but his power did. His balls began loudly slapping with wet claps against the blonde's ass. Her toes curled and muscled contracted as she had miniature orgasms from the rough treatment. Her brother was also getting closer.

"Erg, Lori! I'm going to finish soon." Lori released an excited gasp at his statement.

"I am too! Finish inside me, Lincoln!"

"No wait!" His grandfather's words suddenly filled his mind. Lori was already infected by their special kiss, what would happen if he did it again?! "I-i want to finish outside!"

"What?!" Lori grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her face. "Lincoln, stop being such a virgin and cum inside your sister!"

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Then prove it!"

"UrrrRraaahhhh!"

A torrent of seed flooded into Lori's womb. Her body spasmed and she began desperately trying to grab hold of something. Her feet began kicking as she felt her vaginal walls clenching and forming to be Lincoln's personal fuck hole. An audible pop occurred as her erratic spasming caused her brother's penis to dislodge and fling more seed onto her shirt. Lori's juttering orgasm took another three seconds to finish. By the end of it she was on her back fully splayed out like a spent porn actress.

Lincoln fell onto his butt watching Lori twitch. A mixture of his seed and her juices sputtering out as her lower body jerked. His own breaths were heavy and now all the windows were fogged by the heat of their sex. What his actions may have entailed suddenly became apparent as he noticed small sparks of static electricity bouncing around her form with each spasm.

"Dang it. I messed up."

"No, *huff puff* you did wonderfully. *huff puff*" Lori replied while still on cloud nine. She sat up and pulled Lincoln close. "Now that's how you treat a whore." Lincoln puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"You're not a whore."

"Well of course I'm not." Her nose rubbed against his hair. "I'm just teaching you how to fuck one."

"I was just expecting something… more loving."

"Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln," Her shoulder length hair swayed as she shook her head. "You're never going to get a girlfriend if you act like a virgin. You need to man up. Look." She snuggled up into him. "Your big sister will train you. So until I deem you ready, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Huh?"

"If you want a handy before school, a blowjob during dinner, or a cock bouncing while you read your comics, I'll be there. I'm your girlfriend now and I'll take care of all of your needs." Lincoln eyes darted around as he noticed sparks of electricity as her descriptions became more heated. "Use me, Lincoln. I belong to you now. Anytime, anywhere. This pussy is yours!"

As her head laid atop his with a loving hum, Lori could not see Lincoln's fearful expression. Was this what his power did? He loved the attention and greatly enjoyed having sex with, so far, two beautiful woman. But would every girl turn out like this? Lori was a hopeless romantic but this was too much. He enjoyed this cuddling and when she was loving. Fucking her until she was a twitching mess, not so much.

Was Lori going to be like this forever?

Would getting control of his powers fix this?

Was it too late?

No.

It wasn't.

As the two siblings started dressing, the brother began thinking. In the few days he has had his powers, Lincoln had infected several girls: his sisters, Girl Jordan, Ms. DiMartino… but was it right. No it wasn't. Pop-pop described using his powers as a gate opener and allowed his own charm do the work. The woman weren't changed like this, they were just willing to get to know one another over drinks.

Lincoln had to fix this.

But how?

* * *

Vanzilla finally rolled up to the Loud abode. Lori gave her brother a quick peck on the cheek before they entered the house. On the couch was a very tipsy Rita.

"Welcome back, Lincoln!" The mother of the Louds waved an empty wine glass. "Lori! Fill up my glass again, pwease!"

"Sorry Mom, but I think you've had enough." The eldest daughter shrugged with a smile on her face.

"You weren't saying that when you kept them coming at dinner!" Rita pointed while pouting her rosy cheeks.

"Well, that was then." Lori's hand traced up Lincoln's spine as she passed. She mouthed the words call me before moving to her mother. "Here, I'll help you to bed, Mom."

"Aww~ you're so sweet. Giving me wine, picking up Lincoln for me, you're suchiccup! A good girl, Lori." Rita stumbled to her feet and leaned against the teen.

"Mmmhmm, I'm just trying the best, big sister I can be." Guiding her mother, Lori began taking her to the master bedroom. Lincoln was alone in the front room, or so he thought.

"Lincoln."

"Ahh!" The white haired boy spun to see his gothic younger sister. "Lucy! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry."

"..."

"Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for making a pact with you." The girl's monotone voice told him.

"A pact?"

"Yes a pact," a small, black tome was produced from behind her back. She flipped to the middle and revealed a depiction of a witch kissing a demon on his butt. There was an unnatural feel to the dark imagery. "I don't know what came over me but for some reason I desperately wanted to be one with you."

"Hehe, you don't say." Lincoln nervously said.

"Great grandma Harriet says I was drawn to your divine essence," Lincoln's eyes widened. "but she didn't elaborate." the boy released a sigh of relief.

"Either way," Lucy continued. "I'm trying to find a way to break the pact without losing my mortal soul. Luckily, great grandma Harriet guided me to this book on curse breaking."

"Wait seriously?!" He reached and stole the book from her grasp.

 _ZAP!_

Frantically flipping through it but there was nothing, it was all more typical fairy tale stuff. Of course it wouldn't be that easy. "*Sigh* sorry, Lucy."

 _Ba-Bump_

He looked up to see the reddening cheeks of his little sister. His eyes darted to her rubbing her hand that was clearly in pain. Without realizing it he had just zapped her.

 _Ba-Bump_

"I-it's no big deal." The goth's voice faltered.

 _Ba-Bump_

"I'll trade it to you for a kiss."

"Huh, wait n-"

It was too late and Lucy jumped to wrap her arms around his neck, stealing a kiss. With his eyes still open, Lincoln saw her hair stand up as she had more of his electricity flow through him. She pulled back and looked into his eyes through parted bangs.

"Hehe, good trade." The girl left with an unnatural pep in her step. He was forgetting to stay focused or else he would be accidentally zapping people left and right. Left stun, Lincoln froze in place unaware of another sister's approach. Said sister grabbed his shoulder.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!"

 _Ba-Bump_

 _Ba-Bump_

 _Ba-zzzzttt_

"Dang, dude, pick up your feet more."

"Luna?" Lincoln looked up to the teen rocker. She shook her hand in pain, but her cheeks didn't turn red.

"Yeah it's me, who else? You doing okay? Everyone's been acting really weird since yesterday." The rocker glanced up the empty stairs.

"Huh, yeah I'm fine… hey Luna, w-want to make out?"

"What?! No dude, that's gross." His eyes widened. "Hey don't act shocked, that's grody man. You're my brother."

"Yes," he leapt into the air in joy. "thanks Luna!"

"What dude?"

"Nothing, you're the best!" Lincoln hugged the girl's waist, another shock did not phase either of them.

"Uhh, sure. You sure you're okay?"

"Great! I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He began going up stairs waving goodbye to Luna who returned the gesture more hesitantly.

"Did I just hear you're going to bed, Lincy?" The second eldest daughter, Leni, cut off his ascent. "You should totes try this before you go to sleep." A purple smoothie was shoved in Lincoln's face.

"Huh, sure thing. Thanks, Leni."

"Don't thank me yet!" The fashionista skipped back to her room.

Well, that was weird. Oh well, he had a lead. Luna wasn't affected by his powers which meant something was canceling out his electricity.

There was only one answer to this.

Luna must be in contact with the decedent Pop-pop met back in the day!

What luck!

His plan now was to follow Luna around tomorrow and look for a girl with dark, black hair. If his hunch was right, he could get her to cancel out the effects on everyone. Then he could start again when he had better control of his powers. Happy with his idea, he raised the straw of Leni's smoothie to his mouth and took a sip.

"Hey, this is pretty good!"

Lincoln tumbled to the floor asleep.

With her ear to the door, Leni gave a bright smile upon hearing him collapse. She slipped into the door quietly and locked it behind herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Whimfu1 here.**

 **That's it.**

 **Check Bio for update on other stories.**

* * *

Lincoln's white head poked into the crowded halls of Royal Wood's High. While he was intimidated by all the teens, he was determined to find the decedent. This morning was strange, he woke up in his bed completely naked. He also was covered in light green lipstick marks all over his body and a woman's cowboy hat was placed on his head. It was all just super weird. But a lot of things were weird lately.

Quickly taking a shower, the sole Loud son left early that morning to dodge any of his sisters who were still affected. Lori obviously was the most affected and he could hear her calling for him even as he ran out the door.

The effects of Zeus' touch differed greatly depending on intimacy. A touch could wear off with a night's sleep. A kiss may take a week or more. And finishing inside… maybe a year. But these were only baselines to Pop-pop who had turned the curse into a gift. Lincoln was not at that level, there is no way to know exactly how long his friends and family may be like this.

That's why he needed to find the other descendant in town. He only had a bit to go off of. It was someone who was around his older sisters' ages, so probably in high school. Whoever it was in frequent contact with Luna, so probably a neighbor in class or something. And the only description he had was she was a shy girl with the blackest hair his grandfather had ever seen.

His plan was simple.

Just follow Luna and touch any girl with black hair she gets close to.

A perfect plan.

Lincoln made sure to leave early and beat his family to the high school. It took a light jog to do it but he had made it with time to spare. He watched the drop off point until a white and green van drove up. He watched as his four oldest sisters got out the family car and went to their perspective classes. The boy paid mind only to the third oldest, and all around his 'coolest' sister, Luna. The rocker appeared the most awkward of them all as she tried to avoid her sisters' talk about their younger brother's cute butt which was perpetuated by the two blondes. She darted inside the school and Lincoln struggled to follow behind.

Lincoln moved as inconspicuous as he possibly could with white hair and a bright orange polo on. Luna, knowing the way, moved fast and her little brother was slowly falling behind. It was a constant struggle to stay behind her, not only did he have to track her but he also had to keep his powers at bay. The concentration required not to zap somebody accidentally added another layer of difficulty he was not anticipating. Soon distraught hit as a quick dodge into a side passage caused him to lose sight of her.

"Dang it! Where'd she go?" Lincoln ran up to a long hallway with several doors on each side and further down was another fork to even more halls. Right off the bat he was already lost. He frantically began running door to door checking each for his sister but there was too many and many more.

"Excuse me, Lincoln Loud?"

"Gah!" A peppy yet elegant voice caused Lincoln to jump. The white haired boy spun around and saw a tall, slim girl with tan skin. She wore a white sleeveless shirt and a teal sweater tied around her shoulders. A matching teal headband graced her waist length, black hair. It was his neighbor, Beatrix Yates.

"Oh dear, I apologize, Lincoln." The girl did not stop her family's trademark toothy grin. She realized a bit of personal space was needed to make the young boy happy and backed up a step. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Huh, it's okay Beatrix." The boy calmed his heart. A small bit of electrical buzz radiated between his fingers. He had lost concentration and had to refocus himself before continuing. The teen before him tilted her head in curiosity.

"Is everything okay?" The oldest Yates asked. Lincoln strained before the buzzing stopped.

"Yeah…" He looked to his fingers, there was nothing. "Everything's fine now."

"Oh okay," She wasn't fully convinced. "May I ask, why you are visiting Royal Wood's High today? It seems odd for an elementary student to be present here." It was true, it was so odd that when she had spotted the boy's white head running door to door she felt obliged to approach him. His freckled face seemed full of worry and without a doubt he was looking for something.

"Oh I was just, erm…" Looking for a descendant of an ancient greek god who could stop his sisters from getting the horn!

…

Yeah... she'd probably not go for that.

"Coming to observe my older sister in class for a report!" Lincoln shouted the sentence as if he had just thought of it.

"Mmmhmm." Beatrix hummed already seeing through the boy. Still she'd play along. "And which sister would that be, Lincoln?" Her formal way of speaking really offset the Loud son's commonality.

"Oh, uhh, Luna." His eyes darted around a bit. "But I lost her."

"I see," The teen inspected his body language. He was both telling the truth and lying to her. It would be best to nip this in the bud. "Well, I happen to have a class with your third oldest sister. Would you like me to escort you to her?"

"Huh?! You do?!" Lincoln looked at her as if she was an angel who descended from above. "Please do!"

"Of course. Follow me." The solution was simple, Beatrix would just ask Luna about this. If the boy was up to trouble she could warn her. It would be best if it was his sister who scolded him instead of her.

Beatrix walked with a dignified strut well trained into her by her parents. Her walk was slower as she glanced behind to make sure the boy followed behind. Lincoln watched her flowing hair. It was a dark black.

"Uh, so…" Lincoln started. "Are you and Luna in the same class?"

"Yes, that is correct. After my family moved here, I had some required classes that I still needed to fulfill. As such, I happen to share a class with your sister even if we are different ages." She answered the boy with a smile. "I even sit next to her."

"You do?!"

"Yes. After the move our textbooks were delivered to our old address by mistake. I had to borrow one and, being our neighbor, I approached Luna to share. Afterwards I just kept the same seat for convenience." The black haired teen told him.

"I-i see…" Lincoln's hand began reaching out.

"Here we are!" The boy's hand retracted at her announcement. He looked up and saw an open door leading to an english class. Through the doorway he could see the skull shirted Luna jamming to some tunes. "Now wait here, I'll go get her for you."

"Huh?!" Time slowed as she turned to enter. A million thoughts ran through his head. Would it be better if Luna knew he was here or not? Would he be chased out if she knew? So many questions. All of which forcing him to make a brash decision. "Wait!"

In a panic Lincoln reached out and grabbed Beatrix's hand.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!" The tan teen shouted out. Her classmates, except Luna who was still rocking out, looked at her percuirly as her hair stood up on end. "Lincoln?!"

 _Ba-bump_

A tug forced her back into the hallway and out of sight of her class.

"I'm sorry but please don't tell her I'm here!" Lincoln begged.

 _Ba-bump_

"Huh?" Beatrix looked at him. Her smile was gone, replaced by an awkward 'ohh' face. "W-why, Lincoln?"

 _Ba-bump_

"Just please don't do it, Beatrix. Just for now." Lincoln held his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"O-oh, okay. I won't." With the toothy grin of the Yates gone, Lincoln finally looked into her eyes. Her eyes were open and looking at him as if it was the first time she was looking upon a majestic animal. "W-what should I do then?"

"Huh?"

"I really like being told what to do." The black haired teen bit her lip, a lustful look in her eye.

Dang it, Lincoln thought. He had poured a lot into his power by accident due to his panic to stop her. Of course Beatrix wasn't the decedent. Pop-pop met the girl years ago and the Yates only recently moved here. He had been a bit hopeful to say the least. He needed to stay focus.

"So what should I do, Lincoln?" Her hand began tracing up his body.

"Oh, uh," Maybe this could work in his favor. "Could, umm, could you ask Luna what her next class is and where it will be?"

"Anything for you, Lincoln."

The Zeus son watched as the girl walked in with a different confidence. Some of her classmates watched her with concern but, seeing she was fine, went back to whatever they were doing. Beatrix lightly tapped the jamming rocker on the shoulder to grab her attention. Lincoln watched as the Yates girl easily obtained the information through some form of psychology trickery. Soon she came back with the information.

"Okay Lincoln, here's Luna's schedule." The teen handed the boy a folded piece of paper.

"You got her entire schedule?" His hands opened the paper to see a list of classes with names and numbers. It was quite impressive and her penmanship looked nearly like a typeface.

"Mmmhmm, any more orders?"

"Uhh, no." He glanced up at the girl a more subtle smile on her face. "You can get back to class."

"Oh, alright. I'll get my reward later, Lincoln." Her well manicured hand gave him a toodles as she entered the room. Lincoln looked passed her swaying backside as he inspected the room. The room was majority female but, even then, only Beatrix had 'black' hair. There were brunettes for sure, but a dark brown did not suffice. He was looking for pure, black hair.

* * *

Time ticked away, as the boy hid in the bathroom for the class to end. He had made the decision quickly seeing a large man in a tracksuit pacing around the halls. Fortunately for him, he did decide to bring a bit of entertainment but the battery on a handheld would only last so long. Eventually the bell rang and he ran out into the hallway. He saw the brown short cut of Luna walking in the distance and he looked down at his list. Beatrix was meticulous and listed exact locations for him, even if he couldn't keep up he'd still be able to follow.

Eventually, Luna entered a tiled room with large black table tops. The walls were lined with a several different glassware and bunsen burners, it was clear she was in a chemistry class. Ever the rocker, Luna loved to listen to music before every class. This allowed Lincoln to peek in unnoticed. Sadly, this class had no girls with black hair to speak of. A bit saddened he went to sit atop the porcelain throne.

Another hour ticked by and Lincoln followed Luna to her next class. This time she appeared to have a smile on her face. The hallways thinned of people and it became obvious why she seemed gidy. She had just entered music appreciation class. The musician was never too keen on being in the school band but she would not allow a school day to go by without learning a bit more about her craft.

Lincoln looked in the room to see Luna rush straight to a girl with a rocker short cut, bright blonde hair with a single neon blue stripe down the front. Thinking about it, that girl was Luna's newest love interest. Her name was Sam, if he recalled correctly. A small smile appeared on his face but as he surveyed the class his eyes locked on another girl.

In the seat right behind Luna was a bored looking girl with a deep set frown. Her face was pale but had a few freckles. She had dark mascara on her eyes and a look that said don't talk to her. She looked a bit goth but more to an angsty side of the spectrum. She was not in full black but wore a muted blue shirt with an under white striped long sleeve. A purple hoodie tied around her waist but most importantly, her hair was dark black.

"Wait, do I know that girl?" The girl did look familiar and the boy struggled to recall. "Ehh, I don't remember."

The white haired boy reached into his backpack and found a loose sheet of paper. He quickly scribbled on it a message from a secret admirer. His hands were quick as he began folding it. His paper airplane completed, he peeked back inside. Lincoln took a second to judge the distance and his tongue stuck out as he pulled back. With a small running start he launched the paper airplane.

It went flying!

Straight into the back of Sam Sharp's head.

"Dang it!" Lincoln watched as the rocker rubbed the back of her head finding the airplane imbedded into her hair. She noticed a small bit of pencil scratchings indicating a message inside. Lincoln only watched as the girl began opening the letter before he slammed his back against the wall next to the door. "Dang it, dang it, dang it!"

"Excuse me," A decently high pitched voice came from the door. A fearful Lincoln looked up to the source. "Aren't you Luna's little bro?"

"Oh, uh, hi there." Lincoln nervously backed away.

"Uh, hi?" The blue striped girl raised an eyebrow. "Look, kid, I'm kind of dating your sis. I don't think it would work out."

"Oh, um, actually." The white haired boy gave nervous chuckle. "I meant to throw that at another girl."

"Oh… well which one?" Sam lent back to look in the room but suddenly stopped to snap back at him. "Wait, you're like nine or something."

"Eleven actually."

"You shouldn't be here."

Crap!

"I'm going to get Luna."

Not again!

Lincoln lunged for her arm.

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!" The rocker shouted out before being pulled back from entering the room.

 _Ba-zzzzztttt_

"Geez, dude, pick up your feet more!" Sam shouted at the young boy.

"I'm sorry, you're probably feeling really weird right now but-"

"All I feel is annoyed from getting shocked." The teen cut the boy off.

"Wait, you are?" The white haired boy began inspecting the teen. No sparks flew off her, no static in her eyes, and no standing hair. She wasn't affected. "You aren't affected?"

"Affected by what?"

"Hey, Sam what's taking-" Luna popped her head out of class. "Lincoln?"

"L-luna!" The boy took a step back.

"What you doing here, luv?" The sole Loud boy looked at the couple again. Double taking between the two. Dang it! Luna's not affected because she's bi!

"I was just-"

"He was here to ask someone out." Sam handed the note to his sister. The brunette looked it over for a sec. She nodded with a smile.

"Alright, dude, who ya asking?"

"Wait, seriously?!" Sam seemed shocked.

"Yeah, dude," It was much better than one of her sisters becoming his lover. "Who's strumming your heart strings?" The girl in a skull top pulled him into the doorway.

"Oh, uh…" Lincoln pointed straight at the goth girl with black hair. "That girl over there." Luna followed his finger and grimaced some.

"Oh… uh, sure dude…" Luna loosened her collar. "Uh, that chick might not be that interested though."

"It would be nice to hear it from her though. Hehe"

"I guess so…" Luna glanced over to Sam who also had a look of 'poor kid'. Lincoln was unaware of then a secret conversation as Luna began mouthing

 _Is she?_

Sam nodded.

 _But does she?_

The blonde rocker's left hand rose up and did a 'kinda' gesture.

"W-well okay Lincoln… don't feel to bad if she turns you down." The Loud girl hesitantly entered the room and approached the young goth. Lincoln watched as his sister proceeded to put her hands together to plead and point back to the door. The goth's face was emotionless but she nodded with indifference before standing up and walk towards them. As the slender, black haired girl exited the room she turned to look who she was about to turn down, but no one was there.

"Erm hmm, down here." Lincoln called her attention to him. He could see the surprise in her face upon seeing someone elementary age the one who called her out.

"Wait, like, I know you." Her voice was dull and Luna was already saddling up to Sam waiting to do damage control for her bro. "You're like that bad clown that nearly ruined my birthday party."

Well, he was already here… even if it was pointless, might as well check.

"Hi, I'm Lincoln." The boy focused and raised his hand. A slight buzzing could be heard on the air.

"Uh, sure." The goth girl reached out and grasped his hand. "Mag-"

 _ZAP!_

"Ouch!" Her hand retracted from the sudden pain. She waved it as if it was on fire. "Maggie." The angsty girl finished.

 _Ba-bump_

"Look, you're I'm sure you're rad." A blush formed on her pale skin. "Like, really rad."

 _Ba-bump_

"But you're just not… not my..." Her eyes dilated some as she glanced at the boy again.

Luna and Sam shared confused looks.

 _Ba-bump_

"N-not my age so this might be a hard at first but we should go for it." Maggie bent over to look straight in Lincoln's eyes. He could see the static in her irises. "100% go for it."

"*Sigh*, great." Lincoln didn't seem too happy and his gaze down turned allowing the goth teen to lean in. The sudden slimy invader snapped him into focusing again.

Luna and Sam's mouths were gaping as they watched as Maggie began tonguing the young lad right in front of them. It was slow, long, and she caressed his freckled cheeks as she did it. The goth finished and licked her lips seductively. The rocker couple stood speechless for a few seconds as they simple stared in disbelief at the starry eyed goth. Sam elbowed Luna out of her shock.

"Oh! Uh, congrats, Lincoln!" Luna moved between the two.

"Uhhhhh… t-thanks." That was a sudden kiss, thought Lincoln. Better add her to the list.

"Are you going to be here for lunch?" Maggie's smiling face did not match her monotone voice. She began bouncing as she tried to get sight of Lincoln once more. "We should have it together."

"Yeah, stick around." So I can watch you two. "We'll make some space for you at our table, dude."

"O-okay." Lincoln held back. He knew he did. Was it like how Pop-pop said? Was he just too potent right now. There was no descendant here. He needed to avoid zapping anyone else.

"Great, let's go back to class. SAAAAMMM!" Luna pleading eyes called her girlfriend for assistance.

"Yeah," The blonde rocker began pushing the heated goth into the room. "Let's go, Maggie!"

"Poor are my eyes for they have left you!" The girl shouted as she slid into the room.

* * *

"Did you you get Leni's messages this morning?" The light brown haired teen girl in a blue turtle neck turned to her friend as she finished washing her hands.

"I did, totes weird." The tanned skin girl with long black hair told her friend during her final rinse.

"Yeah… a bit sexy though." The brunette admitted.

"Mandee?!"

"What?!" One of Leni Loud's school besties sounded offended. "Did you see the outfit she was wearing?! Like, _PERFECT~_ " Mandee snapped her fingers.

"Cute outfits aside," Leni's other bestie, Jackie, went to the hand drier. "Didn't that boy she was with look familiar?"

"Uhh, yeah…" The brunette began walking to the bathroom door, her friend followed. Having been let out early, the pair had come to the band halls to go to the bathroom as they tended to be the cleanest in all the school.

"The white hair."

"The chipped tooth."

"It totes looked like-"

Their door simultaneously opened as the boy's bathroom door did as well.

"Lincoln!" The pair shouted together.

"Huh?!" Lincoln Loud had just exited from his long wait in the bathroom. His game device was out of battery and hung loosely in his hand. He flinched at the high pitched squeals of the two fashionable teens. He looked up and saw, some, of his second oldest sister's best friends. "Oh, hi."

"Like wait a second!" Jackie began fiddling with her phone at light speed. The screen turned towards the white haired boy. "This is totes you right?!"

Lincoln looked at the phone.

On display was a chat message from Leni. It was a captioned pic with the tag 'Totes just gave my V to the best man eva 3!' Along with that, she was also wearing all white, ass-less chaps matching white spurred boots and tasseled leather vest. She was smiling as she reversed cowgirled on an sleeping Lincoln covered in green lipstick marks.

"Ehh, don't remember."

"No that's totes you." It was Mandee who jumped forward. "How was she?" Her eyebrows bounced suggestively.

"No, we have to like report this." Jackie stated.

"Report?" Lincoln went unheard.

"To like the police?" Mandee confused, "Won't Leni, like, go to prison?"

What?!

"Maybe, but what can we do?!"

No! This was bad! He didn't remember anything but if they took that to the someone he'd be the reason Leni's life was ruined!

"I'm sorry!" Lincoln rubbed his hands together like defibrillator paddles. A large arc of electricity built between them.

"Don't worry Lincoln, it's totes not your f-"

 _ZAP!_

The two girls went full Marv in Home Alone. A gigantic bolt of electricity rocketed into their bodies. Their hair stood up and their eyes lit up like flashlights.

 _Ba-bump Ba-bump Ba-bump_

Releasing his grip the current stopped and the girls wobbled with the energy pumping through them. Together they shook their heads clear and looked at the boy.

Lincoln had turned into a dreamboat!

They gave each other a quick glance before pulling him into the girl's bathroom.

* * *

"Excuse me," Belle Yates approached the worried Luna. After her class, the Asian girl knew her master would be around here. "Have you happened to seen your brother recently?"

"No, have you?" Luna turned frantically to the Yates girl. Something was off with the little dude, girls were going freaky around him. "He was supposed to wait here for us."

"Us?"

"My love!" Maggie shouted out to no avail. "Where are you?"

"Hey," Sam ran over to group. "I think I saw a tuft of white hair heading down to the cafeteria."

"Oh, thank god." Luna wiped her brow. "He went down to meet us."

"That's not him," Maggie entered frame. "He said he would wait for me."

"Uhh, yeah… hey Maggie." Luna put a hand on the goth girl's shoulder. "Maybe tone it down a bit, okay?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"..."

"..."

"Well, we'll meet you down there…" Luna began backing away. She whispered to her girlfriend, Sam. "I didn't expect her to be so…"

"Crazy?"

"Yeah... that." The couple began walking down to the cafeteria, leaving a crazed goth with what appeared to be a level headed Beatrix.

Little did they know, this slave was looking for her master.

The Yates girl's eyes scanned across the halls until she spotted something on the ground. Beatrix gracefully approached the object for inspection. Maggie sensing a fellow flock member followed closely behind. Dipping down, the two black haired girls inspected the dying flashes of a portable gaming device. It would mean nothing to them if Beatrix had not tried to find her master earlier seeing the boy enter the restroom with it after first period. She wanted to join him during second but he was in the boys room. But this time, it was in front of the girls room. With a smile on her face she opened the door and entered. The goth girl followed and watched the proper girl lock the door with a key entrusted to her by the principal for her accomplishments and respectability. The light sounds of a young boy pleasurable moans were only subtly covered by the two girls chattering.

"His 'about to cum' face is like totes adorbs." Mandee forced Jackie's head up and down.

"*Gag gag gag*" Jackie came up for air. "Totally~"

"My turn." The brunette girl went down on the white haired boy causing him to twist and turn as she took his full length.

Jackie and Mandee in their affected states had dragged Lincoln straight into the largest stall. His pants were thrown to the wayside as the teens both knelt down to have a friendly blow off. So sat the Zeus son as his little nymphs giggled and played with his divine gift. The door to the stall creaked open.

"Oh shit," Jackie tried to pull off her friend from her deep throat. "Mandee, stop!" Lincoln's penis made a popping noise as it left the brunette's mouth. They both stood up and blocked sight of the dazed boy. It was at this point the invaders could now see the glamorous teens had removed their skirts in preparation. Their ass cheeks inadvertently sandwich Lincoln's cock. Jackie and Mandee looked on as Beatrix and Maggie looked at them in shock.

"H-hey, umm…" Jackie started. "We totes weren't about to fuck our bestie's little brother senseless."

"Wait we weren't?!"

"Zip it, Mandee!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Lincoln yelled out as their argument had pushed him to his limit. The constant bouncing the girls were fond of as they talked made for the final push as they hot-dogged his penis in their shapely asses. A torrent of cum splattered across their ass cheeks. The two fashion girls went wide eyed and spun around.

"Dang it, I really wanted that on my face for a selfie!" The brunette shouted.

"Look we just have to start over." Jackie told her friend.

"Oh dear, Master," Beatrix put a hand to her cheek with a look a disappointment. "To think I'd have to clean up right away."

"Huh?" Maggie shook her head having to steady herself from looking at two sexy, bare butts covered in cum.

"Oof!" Beatrix well manicured hands pushed Leni's best friends forward. Their arms lurched forward causing their hands to slam against the wall above Lincoln's head. The sudden impact got him out of his post cum daze. "What the heck?!" Jackie and Mandee's rears stuck out as if they were ready for a pat down.

"To think," Beatrix got on her knees and stuck out her tongue.

"Wait, what are you- EEEEPPPP!" Mandee squealed as the Yate girl's tongue glided along her ass. The Asian girl swallowed the seed as her belly filled with a surge of electricity. She exposed her empty pallet to her master.

"I'd have to clean your play things so early." Beatrix's eyes shined with electricity.

"Wait don't- AHHH!" Jackie tried to start but was interrupted when she felt a sucking sensation leaving a hickey from a certain goth. Lightning shot through Maggie's body. Her lips left the tanned skin.

"Lincoln, you're such a bad ass to fuck two sexy bitches right after asking me out." The goth girl's heart thundered in excitement.

"Wait," Lincoln's world began coming into focus. Above him was the pleasure contorted faces of Jackie and Mandee, as having their cum covered ass licked clean, were being ate out by Maggie and Beatrix. The usually most proper girl was currently darting her tongue into the puckered ass of the brunette mall goer. On the other side, Jackie moaned as she squirted into the goth's face as she suckled at the girl's clit. "Crap, did I really have sex with these two?" Dang it, he was trying so hard to hold back but they had been so sudden and it felt so good. Even now their noises and smells were driving him crazy. He knew he shouldn't but he was getting excited again.

"No, master." Beatrix came back and shoved two fingers into Mandee to prepare her. "But she's all ready for you.

"Huh?" Lincoln was swept up by the Asian teen. His bell end was pushed against the only brunette in the stall's wet folds. She was tall and Beatrix had to hold him up to be at pussy level with the girl.

"She's all ready for you."

"Wait!" But it was too late. Beatrix thrusted him forward. Lincoln gritted his teeth as he was shoved balls deep into the squirming girl. Mandee's back arched like a cat in heat as she mewed her approval. The Yates girl continued helping her master tame his toy pushing him in and out of her like a strap on. Mandee began screaming in utter ecstasy as what felt like electricity surged through with every wet slap. It was all too much for him. "Beatrix, pull out! Pull out!"

"It's okay, master! She's just a toy!"

"I'm totes your fuck toy!"

"She said it herself! Go ahead and cum inside this cock sleeve!"

"No, wait! GGGAAHHH!"

Mandee became the third girl, to his knowledge, that he came inside.

Mandee's butt twerked on Lincoln's cock as she came in tandem with the white haired lad. Her knees buckled and she plummeted to the floor. Lincoln's cock sprang like a door stop as it left her now gushing pussy. With one arm on the toilet and panting, Mandee leaked his seed onto the tiling of the stall.

"Good job, master."

"Yeah, *huff puff* thanks." A tired Zeus son told his servant. A storm cloud was now hovering over his logic as pleasure overtook him.

"Is the other ready?" Beatrix turned to Maggie.

"She sure is~" The goth girl bit her bottom lip as she reeled back as she orgasmed. At some point in watching Lincoln fuck Mandee she had forced Jackie into her crotch. The fashionista in question had now been eating her out for several minutes and her own fingers now pleasured herself in anticipation. They were both on the ground and Jackie was on all fours with her ass wiggling for him. "Come over here, lover. Give this whore a good pounding."

Beatrix placed her young master down. Several sparks of static left his skin as his erection grew again. Lincoln's power both fueled and was fueled by his hormones. And they were in full swing.

Lincoln positioned himself right behind Jackie's swaying rear. Like a carnival game he aimed and fired forward. Rocketing right past a pair of breaking hymen and straight into her cervix.

"Eep!" Jackie's head lurched up. "Oh geez, the quick tear method was totes not the way to do that!"

"Jackie? You were like a virgin?" Mandee crawled over to her friend leaving a trail of seed behind her.

"Well, yeah. I got away with handies and blowies for like ever."

"Yay! Congrats on losing your V card!"

"Thanks, Mandee." The girl blushed and smiled.

"Huh," The boy looked down and say a bit of blood leak out. He had freaked out when Jackie had jumped which caused his senses to return. Now he knew why. He felt awful about it. His powers had affected her and turned her into this. Even if she would feel happy about it in end, as Pop-pop told him, he still blamed his inability to hold his curse back for it. He owed Jackie at least to make her first time enjoyable. Lincoln lent in and spoke softly. "I'll be gentle, okay?"

"Huh," Jackie looked flummoxed before blushing and shying away. "Thanks Lincoln, but don't hold back for my sake."

"Seriously don't," Mandee pushed Maggie to the side and positioned her friends head in her lap. Jackie had been flipped to be in the missionary position, fully exposed for Lincoln's viewing pleasure. "I know she'll love it."

"Mandee!"

"..."

"Okay, yeah I totes will." Her arms opened wide and welcomed the boy. "Full speed ahead, lover boy!" Lincoln smiled at her.

"You asked for it!" Lincoln thrusted forward again. Jackie's eyes went wonky from the sudden pleasure.

"Oh! WOW~!"

The white haired hips moved rhythmically in and out of the newly made women. Sure his power was out of control but that did not mean he should leave these girls up to dry. He owed them to be there. Even if there was no descendant here, he'd forge his own path.

Off to the side the goth teen, Maggie, pouted.

"Is something wrong?" Beatrix slid up and caressed the pale girl's slender form.

"I was hoping to get eaten out more." Maggie admitted.

"Still anxious to get master's cock in you?" The Yates girl teased.

"Well a bit," the goth shrugged. "I'm still a bit more into girls currently but I'd still be up for it."

"You're Bi?" Beatrix asked.

"Yeah. I like girls a bit more but Lincoln's just so rad. On top of that, I think he'll be fine if I fooled around with a couple of his gal pals to boot." Maggie licked her lips. "I knew he was special the moment we shook hands."

"Hmm, okay. I just want to see my master be happy." The older girl's hand slid down to finger the goth. "Want to scissor?"

"Hell yeah."

"Jackie, I'm getting close!" Lincoln shouted out. His thrusts were becoming desperate as his speed picked up. His balls slapped against her ass and hot breaths nearly turned into fog from the heat they were creating.

"Go ahead and come inside her, Lincoln." Mandee spoke for her friend who was too fucked silly to speak at the moment.

"No, I should really pull out." The white haired boy insisted.

"Please, Lincy! Cum inside her, just like me!" The brunette pleaded, "We're besties to the end! You totes need to cum inside her."

"Bu-"

"Please! Please, please, please!"

"*Sigh* Okay," Lincoln leaned in and looked into the sparking eyes of Jackie. "I'm going to finish inside you, okay? Are you ready?" A goofy smile appeared on the black haired girl's face and he could feel her legs wrap around his waist. The tip of his penis began bashing against the entrance of her womb causing it to slowly open for him.

"Do it! Lincoln!" Jackie managed to get out between her constant orgasms. "Please fill me up!" Her hands wrapped around him and he felt himself pulled into an embrace. It was strange, the warmth felt foreign to him. While he had enjoyed his time with all the girls before, this loving feeling was so different. Jackie squealed as his dick twitched inside her.

"Jackie! I'm I'm"

"Lincoln~" Her calling for him pushed him past his limit. He gritted his teeth and pulled her in a deeper hug. Ropes upon ropes of steaming hot seed shot out of the tip of his dick right against the walls of her womb. It hit her like a lightning bolt, a crack of thunder that shook her to the core. Her own response was to release the floodgates. Lincoln's balls were soaked by a flood of love juices the likes they had never seen before. They both were twitching in post climax goodness which all the girls were a bit jealous of. "W-wow, that was good."

"Y-yeah," Lincoln admitted. "It was."

"Master…" Lincoln looked over to the elegant voice of the girl scissoring beside them. "Miss Maggie would like to go next, and then if I may get my reward after that." Beatrix smiled and brushed her hair back.

"Huh? Yes of course." Lincoln flopped out of Jackie. And moved over to the two still flaccid. "I may need a minute."

"It's okay master, I'll help out." Beatrix kissed the tip of his dick. She would never tell anyone but this was her first kiss.

"I will too." Maggie licked from the base of his cock in a single long motion.

"Don't forget about us!" Mandee swept around with Jackie in tow to suck on either of his balls, both moaning as they did.

All these special kisses only solidified his resolve. Sure he still lacked control but these girls were still doing their best to show him their love. He had to honor them and show it back.

"Thank you girls, I'll work hard and take responsibility for all of you." Lincoln's words caused all the girl's hearts to pound against their ribs. He had a long way to go but he shouldn't be searching for someone else to fix his mistakes.

He would do it on his own.

* * *

A girl with long, dark black hair covering one eye approached the cashier of the school's cafeteria. She held out her money in her light purple sleeve covered hand. She didn't need another incident to occur anytime soon. In the distance she saw the rocker couple she sits behind in math frantically searching for something.

 _To be continued._

* * *

 **There is an epilogue to follow. Feel free to leave questions as I will answer them there. Please make sure they have a question mark. I'm losing track between stories so I've become unresponsive to them recently. For the epilogue I'll make sure to answer all questions in chapter 6 after a few weeks.**

 **I came to realize this story needed to be broken up. I originally tried to finish in two chapters, which I kind of am still. The issue is my original plan went a bit too long for a short story but lacked enough to keep the story going for a longer one. So as a first, I'm going to break a story up with an intention of a sequel somewhere down the pipeline. This way when I introduce an arc it won't be too forced. It will also give me time to work on my other stories. Zap has potential in bits and pieces, so for now I'm closing one of the more important parts so I can lead into the next without issue.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is an epilogue… take it as seriously as you want because I sure didn't. Answers to everyone questions are after main body. Look for second line break.**

 **Check out the cover art by the way. I just added it.**

* * *

"Is this the place?" Leni asked her older sister. Following their gps on their phones, the two oldest Loud sisters stopped in front of a humble single floor home. "Like, why did Lincy ask us to come here?"

"I don't know," Lori responded back. Annoyance seeped in her voice. When she got a message from her Linky-Bear, she did not expect for Leni to get one also. Why the hell was she here anyways?! "The numbers match up, so it must be."

"It's weird, I totes recognize one of the cars here." The fashionista looked at a parallel parked, light green Camry. Why did she recognize it? Why does the 'DEE-DEE' license plate like feel familiar?

"Whatever, Leni." The oldest Loud girl angrily walked up to the door and pressed the doorbell. Her pose was that of a typical disgruntled teen tapping her foot.

The sound of a chime echoed within the abode, followed by several voices inside confirming to one another that they also heard it. A single individual told the rest she would get it. This also happened to be the owner of said house and made for quite a surprising reveal as the door opened for the Loud girls.

"Ms. DiMartino?!" They said in unison.

"Well, hello girls. Come in, come in." The substitute teacher moved to the side. "We're set up in the living room, end of the hall on the left. I'm just going to grab some cheese and crackers." Left a bit confused, the Loud girls simply just entered and followed the woman's directions. As they walked down the hall, they heard several girls flirtatiously talking to someone.

"C'mon, who was the best?"

"I totes bet it was me. I was flooding with your stuff."

"I can't tell you that, y-you were all great." This was the first voice they could really recognize.

It was Lincoln.

Lori's feet moved quickly and came to a screeching halt in the doorway to the living room. Inside the room was a long couch with her special little man sitting at the very center. What the blonde teen didn't like was the four girls currently coddling him.

"Lincoln!" The oldest Loud girl shouted in anger.

"Lori!" Lincoln shouted back in shock.

"Leni!" Leni shouted as she cheerfully slid into the room. "Ooo~, Mandee, Jackie!" The three besties ran to each other, the platinum blonde ducking under her sister's arm to do so. In usual fashion they air kissed. "Mua, mua! What are you doing here?"

"We totes fucked your brother too!" Mandee told her friend.

"EEEEeeeee~!" They all jumped for joy together. "We are now totes pole sisters now!"

"Wait," Lori walked into the room more angry than ever. "Leni, you had sex with Lincoln?!"

"Yeah! Like, just last night!" The blonde airhead happily admitted.

"And we had an orgy at school!" Leni's two best friends, Mandee and Jackie, held each other's hands and posed. Lori's left eye twitched.

"And you two?!" Lori looked over to Beatrix and Maggie who were still nuzzled into Lincoln's white hair.

"I made sure to service Lincoln fully during the orgy." The Yates girl eloquently told the seething blonde.

"And I'm his girlfriend," the goth girl shrugged. "So… duh."

"Girlfriend?!" Lori stomped her foot angrily before turning to Lincoln. "I said I'd be your girlfriend until _**I**_ deemed you ready."

"An obsessed brocon," Maggie licked her lips. "That's hot."

"Literally, whatever bitch." Lori flipped her short cut. "I still took Lincoln's virginity."

"Wait!" Leni's voice had a high pitch crack as she interjected. The fashionable teen reached into her pocket and produced her phone. Opening her camera she went back to pictures of last night, where she straddled the sleeping boy with a smile. "But I totes took it last night."

"Ha! I fucked him in the Van just that evening!" Lori took pride in the words she chided back.

"Well actually," The tall, slender Latina, Ms. DiMartino, walked in the room and set down some snacks. "I popped his cherry earlier that afternoon in her grandfather's bed." An scandalous Oooo~ came from the peanut gallery. Lori turned angrily at Lincoln, her glare asked him if she was telling the truth. The white haired boy just nodded. The blonde teen stuttered as she tried to regain her dominance.

"W-well, I took it in his bedroom after school the day before! Ha!" Lori crossed her arms in triumph.

"I thought special kisses didn't count?" Lincoln raised a perplexed eyebrow.

"Who told you that?!" Lori began pointing an accusatory finger about to each of the girls in the room. "Who ever did is literally the biggest whore in this room!"

"Uhh… you told me that."

"..."

"..."

"Shit." Lori said aloud. "Well, I was lying. It counts."

"Hmm, no." Ms. DiMartino gave a cheeky smile. "I took this naughty niño's virginity."

"What?! NO!" The teen yelled back.

"No, I think she's right, Lori." Leni had a contemplative look on her face. "I think she did take Lincy's virginity."

"No! I blew him the day before."

"A blowjob doesn't count!" Jackie came to Leni's defense.

"It so does!"

"Let's take a vote." The Yates girl addressed everyone from her position on the couch. "Everyone who thinks a blowjob counts, raise your hand."

Lori rose her hand.

"Everyone who thinks it doesn't, raise your hand."

Everyone else raised their hand.

"Dang it!" Lori stomped her foot. "Well I took his oral virginity."

"That's fine," Ms. DiMartino nodded. "And I took his regular virginity."

"And I took his anal virginity." Leni raised and wiggled her pinky into the air.

"Huh?" Lincoln was cut off by Beatrix.

"So all that's left is Lincoln's 'giving' anal virginity." The Asian girl said matter of factly. "So who wants it."

"Me!" Everyone shouted out.

"WAIT!" Lincoln cried with all his might. Everyone in the room stopped in their tracks. "Thank you." The Zeus son stood on the center of the couch to address all of them.

"Now, I know everyone is feeling weird right now. It's a bit my fault." He looked at everyone of the girls with compassion. "I want to make it up to you. I want to be a good boyfriend. I want to treat you all right. So please be patient with me. I still have a lot to learn but I will be a man you can be proud of. It's going to take time, but I will get there." His speech made he looked at the girls faces. All of which had kind smiles directed towards him.

"Wow," Maggie spoke first. "That's great, lover… but your going to keep fucking us in the meantime right?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, you totes cannot just stop fucking us." Mandee told him.

"It would literally be the worst if you stopped fucking us." Lori admitted.

"Seriously, we like only just started!" Leni told the boy.

"But what about dating?" Lincoln desperately looked around. "Kissing, long walks, and-"

"I'd like to do some of those things." Jackie spoke up, Lincoln smiled at her. "And then you can fuck me silly."

"If master desires it." Beatrix stood up and gestured forward. "But it would only be fitting if you rewarded us afterwards."

"Wait, so you all just want to have sex?" Mmmhmm, yes, yeah, totes, of course, I want a baby, were the responses to this question.

"Lincoln," Lori moved towards her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is weird but... we all just want to suck your cock."

"What?" The boy looked into Lori's electrified irises.

"Look, let's just start over. Let's go to a hotel with a mirror so I can cowgirl ride you while watching myself cum as I do."

"Wow, you really are like the biggest whore in the room."

"Zip it, Leni!"

Lincoln wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

"I'll fix this, Lori. I swear I will."

"Uhh, thanks Lincoln… so about that hotel room."

To be continued…

(No one is going to get that 'just want to suck your cock' reference.)

* * *

 **Whimfu1 here. Soooo… let me talk about why this story ended prematurely. Firstly, cause it was going into a second arc. Second, the tones of the arcs didn't match up to the flow of the story. Thirdly, I don't like this story, or more accurately I don't like what it became.**

 **Let me summarize why I needed to end this story.**

 **When I first started writing this I mention this story should not have lemon on every chapter. I was writing this story at the same time as 'Little Intruder' another of my stories whose point was to be a different lemon on every chapter. Unfortunately this story became the same just with my most disliked harem trope of girl/s of the week. The scenes were how I intended but I realized something: if I suddenly switched to not having lemon on the next few chapters the tone switch would be too jarring. In the sense that someone reading smut might be turned off, figuratively, if they realised they were just reading a non-smutty fantasy story. Where are my horny elf girls?!**

 **That kind of nonsense.**

 **So instead of having to deal with that and making a subpar story I'm just going to start over. So in the next arc I can be more tame but still go with the same premise. I don't find this story a failing of pacing because in the situation I think Lincoln would move fast to try and figure out his powers. It's just now would be an incredible slow down where he actually focuses and tests out his powers with no intent of having sex. Disappointed? Well, not much to say except I'm not really the type that enjoys writing smut. I'd prefer to have Lincoln zap someone, have a comical 'Oy vey', and have a timeskip where the lady walks out wobbly legged with Lincoln supporting her. The issue is, if he is trying to control his powers, this should happen a lot less.**

 **And that's why I needed this story to end.**

 **Instead of doing it in a chapter, just end it and restart with the new tone being more accepted because it is completely separate. That way I don't mislead readers. I believe the next part may be drastically different and if you'd rather read something more like this. Then just read this and ignore the rest.**

 **Now, I'm going to answer the questions from the reviews. I usually wouldn't ask for people's questions but I feel that it was important not to leave people hanging on this one. This was originally intended to go for 20 chapters so cutting it at 6 would be disrespectful to those who enjoyed this story. I may not work on the sequel for awhile, so instead I'm going to sate people's curiosities and just say what I intended regardless of spoilers.**

 **Alright so let me answer these questions and put the complete tag on this thing.**

 **The Keeper of Worlds - Luna and Sam are immune because of interactions with another decedent.**

 **Mr. Haziq - The end girl described is based off the background girl named Emo QT.**

 **Mister Spider - You mention the thing about being bi making you immune, that was meant to be a red herring. Originally I had intended for Maggie to just be fully homosexual. To really drill in that sexual orientation did not matter in regard to his powers. My issue with that is it felt like saying lesbians could be fixed with the power of male genitalia! Which I find to be distasteful. I know you missed it the first time and I did try to keep it subtle. So no big deal there.**

 **Mr. Perv - You will see more descendants of the gods in the next story. As for werewolves and succubi, no. I'm going to mainly focus on known figures of Greek mythology. The gods and known names like, but not specifically, Orion the hunter. As for the girl at the end. No it's not Haiku, it's a character I found called Emo QT. There are very few black haired female teens in the show and I needed one people wouldn't straight up guess. The next arc will deal with canceling powers.**

 **364wii - No, their both in contact with a descendant. It's not because they are bi that the power isn't working on them.**

 **Dread55 - It feels like your question thought the story was continuing. Chapter 6 was supposed to be the climatic ending. The restart will help with the build up again.**

 **Geo Soul - I believe I answered in a pm but no. Beatrix was included simply because she had black hair. There was no reference.**

 **Guest - Yes it's emo qt.**

 **LoudRisque - Uhh, yeah it was pointless. That's what his power does. I understand compared to my other stories it may pale in comparison in plot or heart but the epilogue is making fun of that. I write that "(No one is going to get that 'just want to suck your cock' reference.)" which is from a movie that also makes fun of that aspect. This was not meant to be groundbreaking. As for your questions: it is emo qt; yes those are the girls he had sex with; yes pop-pop is the only other male character; no one is pregnant yet; the story overall will end on a happy note.**

 **Imagaco - No, Lincoln will keep his powers to himself. The chances of Lisa doing a study are nonexistent as I have tried to keep the younger girls away from the story. The power is only supposed to heighten their lust and only to how much they already they know about sex. In that regard there wouldn't be an issue with having a clingy sister and such but I don't like writing about them in a story they aren't aged up some. As for Lucy, she's most likely the only one he'll confide in as she understands supernatural stuff. But as I hardly show, she doesn't fully understand sex and only want a kiss/pact.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **I'm working on my other projects. If you have follow up questions really only send them in pms as I won't be editing this one to answer them.**


End file.
